Truth Betold
by DivaNikki
Summary: *Just as Carrie returns for a surprise visit, new-comer Lorna Harris arrives in Salem with a deep secret that will change Tony and Anna's lives forever*


**Note/Disclaimer: Just playing with a little Tony & Anna DiMera fan fiction. Sorry if I've gotten other characters and some past story lines not exactly the way Days has it. I'm just being creative! All rights belong to DOOL owners and NBC.**

_Like sands through the hour glass, so are the _

Days of Our Lives

**Tanna Fan Fiction **

By: DivaNikki

**"Truth Betold"**

_*Just as Carrie returns for a surprise visit, new-comer Lorna Harris arrives in Salem with a deep secret that will change Tony and Anna's lives forever*_

In the darkened room, 3:07 a.m. flashed in red on the clock sitting on the nightstand. Tony and Anna DiMera were both sound asleep in bed when all of a sudden Anna shouted out in her sleep.

"NO!"

She gasped sharply, sitting up. Tony jumped, startled out of his sleep, and sat up to find Anna with her head in her hands close to tears.

Tony: Anna? What's wrong?

Anna caught her breath as she looked over to see her husband's worried face.

Anna: I had a nightmare.

Tony: Are you ok?

Anna: Yeah.

Tony: Are you sure?

She nodded and ran her hand through her hair calming down.

Anna: My God.

Tony: It's ok, Darling. Just lay down and relax.

He laid her back down gently and cuddled her wondering what sort of nightmare could frighten her that much.

Later that morning, Tony walked out of their suite into the hallway buttoning up his shirt but stopped when he heard the sound of a baby crying. He had delt with Carrie running into the bedroom and jumping on the bed early in the morning years ago but, as much as he loved the twins, a screaming baby was not the first thing he wanted to hear this early in the morning especially at his age. Why Anna had to pick the room right across the hall from Samantha's room was beyond him. Of course Anna's excuse was that the walk-in closet was the biggest in that room than all the other spare bedrooms.

Tony continued walking down the hallway and was greeted by a very tired EJ who had just walked out of his room.

Tony: Good-morning.

EJ just looked up at his brother and grunted obviously not in the morning spirit.

EJ: Morning.

Tony smiled and made his way downstairs looking for his wife. He found her in the dining room, all dressed, holding a cup of coffee staring into oblivion. He took a seat in an empty chair adjacent to her.

Tony: Good morning, Darling.

He started to pour himself a cup of coffee but when he got no response he put down the coffee pot and leaned over touching her arm.

Tony: Anna?

Anna blinked and looked at Tony surprised to see him there.

Anna: Oh. Good morning, Darling.

Tony chuckled.

Tony: You were really spacing out there, huh?

Anna: Just thinking.

Tony: I woke up hoping to wrap my arms around my beautiful wife. It's only quarter to 8. You're never up this early. Are you ill or is there some early-bird special at Bloomingdales this morning?

Anna giggled at his sarcasm.

Anna: Actually, I've been up since 5:00. I couldn't get back to sleep last night. I've already been to the office and back. I picked up those papers you wanted to get today.

Tony: Oh, well thank you but you didn't have to do that, especially this early.

Anna: Well, I figured if I did it then we wouldn't have to go to the office on our day off.

Tony: Good thinking.

She smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

Tony: You know, I don't think you've been up at 5 a.m. since our honeymoon.

Anna smiled flirtatiously.

Anna: That's because we didn't get to sleep until after the sun came up.

She leaned in for a kiss.

Tony: Were you thinking about the nightmare you had?

Anna nodded.

Tony: It must've been pretty bad. I've never seen you react so violently to a dream before.

Anna: It was more like a horrible memory than a dream.

Tony: What about?

Anna looked away from him and set her coffee cup down.

Anna: It's not important.

Tony raised his eyebrows in speculation.

Tony: Are you sure?

Anna: Mm-hm.

Tony leaned forward.

Tony: I've known you for 25 years, Anna. I know when you're not telling me the truth.

Anna started becoming un comfortable and hated that he brought the subject up even though that's what has been on her mind all morning.

Anna: I don't want to talk about it, Tony.

Tony was quiet a few seconds hearing her annoyed tone but continued.

Tony: You always tell me everything.

She straightened up in her chair and picked up her cup of coffee.

Anna: I can't tell you this.

Tony: Why not?

Anna: It's too painful.

Tony: Did it involve me?

She took another sip of coffee and nodded slowly.

Tony: Well, I have plenty of painful memories myself from the past where I'm involved but there are too many of them for me to guess which one you had so just tell me please.

Anna cleared her throat and looked down away from his eyes.

Anna: The boating accident.

Tony's curious facial expression turned to confusion.

Tony: The boating accident? You mean...the one we had when we were first married?

Anna giggled trying to choke back her emotions.

Anna: That's the one!

He saw her eyes getting glossy. It had to be more that that. It had to be when she...

Tony: The nightmare was more than just the boating accident wasn't it?

Anna felt her hands trembling and hoped her husband didn't notice.

Tony: When you lost our...

Anna set her cup down on the plate with a bang and looked very un-easy at this conversation.

Tony: What on earth made you dream about that?

Anna scooted her chair back and stood up walking over to the bay window. She stared at the fountain and the garden outside the window but all she could really see were the images of her nightmare, her painful memory.

Softly, she started to speak.

Anna: I don't know why I drempt it. I never try to think about that part of our past but when I do, I get so mad. I want to change everything about that year. I mean, our marriage was a scam, thanks to me, and I hate to say it in front of you honey but Renee ruined my life not to mention the boating accident when she tried to kill me, and you for that matter, and then when I lost the baby because of it...

Anna suddenly stopped mid-sentence and put her hands on her hips trying to calm herself. She turned around to look at Tony who was still sitting at the table looking solemn, obviously not liking this conversation anymore than she did.

Anna: Look, I know I have said this to you before and I know it was a long time ago and we were different people back then but I really wanted to have your baby, Tony.

Tony sighed. He stood up and walked over to her.

Tony: I know you did, Anna. I wanted that baby as much as you did.

Anna: Just because the baby was your heir?

Tony looked at her shocked. She put her hand on his arm to keep him calm.

Anna: You weren't very nice to me you know.

Tony's expression softened. She was right. He wasn't.

Anna: You said you only cared for me because I was giving you a child.

Tony looked away from her soft eyes and out the window.

Tony: I just found out you tricked me into marriage.

His voice came out in a low rumble, trying to prove his point; however, maintained his anger. This was a subject they hadn't discussed since before he was taken to the island over 20 years ago. It was a very vexatious conversation for both of them but one that had to be said after all these years.

Anna: I'm sorry.

Tony felt pain of guilt strike him in the gut like a sharp dagger. He turned to her, seeing worrisome in her eyes. He took her face in his hands and leaned down to be eye-level with her, smiling.

Tony: I forgave you a long time ago, you know that.

Anna nodded and smiled back.

Anna: I know.

Tony: You can't change the past, Anna. I fell in-love with you. That's all that matters.

She reached up and caressed his hair before he leaned in and gave her a kiss. As he started to pull away, he felt her lips continue to caress his. He slid his hand to her neck and through her silky hair deepening their kiss, caressing her velvety tongue with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing them closer, letting their kiss deepen even more. He switched the angle of their kiss to bathe in _that mouth_ he has always treasured, one that has always brought him to new levels of ecstasy he never knew existed until he met her. When he felt her sigh vibrate into his mouth, he had the urge to push her against the wall behind them but a male's cough interrupted them. Both were annoyed with the interruption but it was good timing for they could've been interrupted by anyone else in the house at a more intimate time.

Tony pulled away but kept his hands on Anna's neck as she had her forehead on his chin. She didn't dare turn around. She was afraid she would be face-to-face with her father-in-law and that was the last thing she needed after her and Tony's last conversation and spontaneous passion.

Harold: Terribly sorry for the intrusion.

Tony nodded patiently at the DiMera butler.

Harold: Madame, is there anything else you desire before I leave on my errands?

Anna looked up at Tony before turning around to the butler.

Anna: No. Thank you, Harold.

Harold nodded and walked out of the room. Tony took one last sip of coffee.

Tony: I've got an idea.

Anna: What's that?

Tony: Since it's still early and since you already have our errands done, why don't we go upstairs and relax in our jacuzzi tub until we're shivering from the cold water and then get all warm in our bed afterwards?

Anna giggled walking past him.

Anna: But we're already dressed.

He grabbed her arm swinging her around to him.

Tony: Well, then we'll just have to get un-dressed, won't we, Contessa?

Anna: If you say so, Count.

They both chuckled and kissed. He grabbed her hand as they walked out of the dining room.

That afternoon, Anna was on the couch, in the main living room of the DiMera mansion, filing her nails as Tony was sitting at the desk nearby talking on the phone. John (the new John) walked into the room looking nervous. He noticed Anna in the room first and greeted her.

John: Anna.

Anna: Oh, Good afternoon, John.

John: It hasn't been.

Anna: I'm sorry?

John: Where's Samantha? Have you seen her?

Anna: Uh, I'm not sure. The last time I saw her she was putting Ali and Johnny in the car. Have you tried her cell phone?

John: Yes. She's not answering. She must take after mother.

Anna snickered.

Anna: Yes, in more ways than one.

John looked at her annoyed with that snarky statement.

Anna: Why? What's going on?

John: I need to talk to Blondie about something urgent but she's ignoring my calls.

Anna: Maybe she's busy.

John: No. She always picks up for me.

Anna: Well, I do happen to know, me being a woman and all, that when a woman keeps ignoring a man's phone call she doesn't want to talk to him and wants to be left alone.

John: Is that a fact?

Anna nodded. Tony covered the phone receiver with his hand.

Tony: Yes, my wife has done that to me plenty of times in the past.

Anna perched her lips in a smile as Tony went back to his phone conversation.

Anna: Why don't you go over to the penthouse if you need to see Marlena so bad?

John: She's not there.

Anna: Perhaps she's at work. Have you tried her...

John: I already went to the office. Not there.

Anna: Oh.

Anna shrugged and turned back around away from him looking at her nails.

Anna: I wish I could help you.

From behind her, John put his hands on each side of her on the back of the couch and leaned forward determined.

John: You've known Blondie much longer than I have. Try.

Anna turned, looking up at him, and put her hand to her chest playing with her pink, suit collar a little un easy by John's presence. Tony was turned around in the chair with the receiver to his ear but he was eyeing the scene in front of him making sure Uncle John wasn't doing anything stupid.

Anna: Um, well, why don't you try The Brady Pub?

John: Did it.

Anna: Well then how about Maggie's? No, Marlena wouldn't be at Chez Rouge this early. How about The Java Cafe?

John: Java Cafe?

Anna: Yes. When she's not at the pub, you can find her there getting coffee.

John immediately walked out. Anna turned and saw Tony looking at her questionably. She just shrugged and went back to her nails as Tony went on with his phone conversation. Soon after, the doorbell rang. Anna and Tony both ignored it. After the third ring, Anna looked up at Tony annoyed.

Anna: Where the hell is Mary and Harold?

Tony just nudged his head in the direction of the door.

Anna: Oh, honestly.

She got up and walked into the foyer to answer the door.

Tony: Abe, there has to be some evidence on my father. The DA can't just ignore everything that he's committed. Yes but you, more than anyone, knows he can't just roam Salem free until another crime is committed. Yes, I know. I will. Please tell Alexandra his for me as well. You, too. Yes. Bye.

Tony hung up and sighed. All of a sudden, Anna's scream echoed into the room. Tony jumped.

Tony: Anna?

Tony rushed out of the room.

When he ran into the foyer, he stopped dead in his tracks relieved but happy when he saw who was responsible for her scream.

Anna and her daughter were embracing tightly both overjoyed.

Tony: Carrie?

Carrie, noticing Tony, got out of Anna's arms and walked over to Tony giving him a hug as Anna pulled in Carrie's luggage and shut the door.

Carrie: Hi, Tony.

Tony: Hi. I'm sorry, but I'm a bit shocked. Your mother never told me you were coming for a visit.

Anna: I didn't know she was coming.

Carrie: I know, it's quite a surprise huh?

Tony: But a good one.

Anna: Honey, what are you doing here? Where's Austin? Why didn't you call? How are you doing?

Tony: Darling, Darling, one question at a time.

Anna: I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see my baby girl.

She hugged Carrie again.

Tony: Come in and sit down.

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Carrie looked around the DiMera living room.

Carrie: It feels really weird being here again.

Anna raised an eyebrow at Tony.

Anna: The feeling is mutual.

Tony: Anna don't start.

Carrie: You told me why you're here but now Stefano is back living here, right?

Tony: Right.

Carrie: I don't think Stefano will sign over anything to John.

Tony looked at Anna.

Anna: Hey, don't look at me like that. You know Carrie and I tell each other everything.

Tony: When my father gets put away for good, John thinks he's going to take over the DiMera name and the fortune but he's wrong. EJ and I are going to make sure that doesn't happen. We want to bring goodness back to our family name.

Anna looked over at Tony, her eyebrow raised as it always was when she became snarky.

Anna: "When" your father gets put away, Tony? Don't you mean, "If?"

Tony & Anna's eyes glared upon each other heavily. Carrie, sensing the tension, patted Anna's knee.

Carrie: So, who all is living here right now?

Anna: Well us and...Stefano...EJ, John, Sami and the twins.

Carrie snickered.

Carrie: And, uh, how is that going?

Tony: Well, Stefano sees his home as a hotel. I, for one, see it as a circus.

Anna smiled agreeing.

Anna: Didn't Austin come here with you?

Carrie: No. He had to take care of business in New York. I flew with him there and then caught a flight over here. Austin suggested I come and visit you since he'll be working the whole time in New York. I wanted to surprise everyone but you know, I was dropping hints over the phone, Mom.

Tony: Your mother isn't a hint and guess kind of girl. It's either tell or no tell with her right, Darling?

Anna: Carrie you said that you were thinking of coming back home in the near future, I didn't know that was today.

Carrie: It does feel good to be home.

Anna: Did you come here straight from the airport?

Carrie: No. I went to the Brady Pub first.

Anna: Oh, you did? Have you seen your father yet?

Carrie: Yes. Grandma Caroline, Uncle Bo, Aunt Kayla and Dad were there. They were quite surprised. Especially Dad.

Anna: Your Father and I missed you very much.

Carrie: I know. I missed all of you, too.

Anna: You'll probably run into Sami and the others later and Marlena stops by here quite a lot. Oh, she'll be so happy to see you.

Carrie: I can't wait to see her, too, but enough about me. What about you two? Married!

Anna and Tony looked at each other and smiled.

Carrie: I'm so happy you're married again. I always knew you two belonged together and you know what they say, "Third times a charm"...although it is your...fifth wedding, right?

Tony & Anna looked at each other mischeviously at Carrie's playful remark.

Tony: No thanks to Alex Marshall and Bangcock.

Anna: Oh God, please, don't remind me of that man.

They laughed.

Tony: Technically this is our third legal marriage so third time's a charm is correct. It certainly has been.

Tony kissed Anna's head.

Carrie: I wish I could have been at your wedding. You didn't tell me much about it.

Anna: There's not much to tell. Even though we were engaged, It was spur of the moment really.

Carrie: What do you mean?

Anna: We were having lunch and we were talking about the good ol' 80's and I don't know we just ended up at the court house and got married.

Tony: Then we went straight to our honeymoon in Bora Bora.

Carrie: I remember. Mom sent me all the pictures in email. They were so pretty.

Anna: It was wonderful.

Tony: I'm so glad you came, Carrie. I haven't seen you since Anna and I came to visit you and Austin in Switzerland for Christmas last year.

Carrie: I know. Austin wished he could come with. He told me to tell you both, "Hi."

Anna: How long are you staying?

Carrie: Right now, a few days but it could change depending on Austin's work. Should I stay with Dad or will Stefano mind if I stay here?

Anna: He'll just have to!

Tony: Don't mind, Stefano. Besides, the old man locks himself away in the east wing. There's an empty guest room next to ours. Would you like to stay there?

Carrie: Yes, thank you.

They stood up.

Anna: Let's get you settled in and how about we do dinner out on the town tonight?

Carrie: Sounds great.

Anna looked back at Tony smiling from ear to ear very happy then turned back to lead Carrie up the stairs.

After getting settled in, Carrie walked across the living room but stopped when she noticed a framed photo on the bar. She picked it up and smiled at the image of her nephew Johnny but she frowned when she saw EJ holding him.

Carrie: Oh, Sami.

How her little sister got herself in these situations, she'd never know. Behind her, John walked in.

John: Who are you?

Carrie set the frame down and turned around then smiled when she saw it was John.

Carrie: Hi, John!

John eyed her suspiciously.

John: Do I know you?

Carrie: Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot I haven't seen you since before your memory loss. I'm Carrie.

John: What are you doing here?

Carrie: I'm visiting my family. My mother lives here.

John: Your mother?

Carrie: Anna. And Roman Brady is my dad but you and Marlena raised me for a while when my parents were away.

John just nodded and stared at her. Carrie immediately noticed the different personality with him that her family had told her about.

John: I'm sure Blondie will be happy to see you then.

Carrie: Blondie?

John: Marlena.

Carrie: Oh. I didn't know you had a new nick name for her. You used to call her Doc.

John: So they tell me.

Carrie: Um, well I can't wait to see her.

John: She's around a lot.

Carrie nodded. Stefano walked in and seemed shocked to see Carrie.

Stefano: What on earth?

Carrie turned to him and gave him a not-so-friendly look but remained polite.

Carrie: Hello, Stefano.

Stefano: Carrie? What are you doing here?

John: Apparently she's visiting her parents Anna and Roman.

Stefano rolled his eyes with that useless chatter.

Stefano: I know who her parents are, John. My son and daughter-in-law are upstairs. Did they know you were coming?

Carrie: I've already seen them. I'm staying here for a visit while my husband is in New York on business for a few days.

Stefano: You're staying here?

Carrie put her hand on her hip.

Carrie: Is that a problem?

Stefano: No, no problem at all just that my house is turning into a hotel. I really enjoy my children inviting Brady's over here without telling me.

John: Don't you mean MY house _brother_?

Stefano: You don't have any of the deeds to my name you fool.

They stared each other down. Carrie did not want to get in the middle of this.

Carrie: I would like to be with my mother but I could stay at The Brady Pub.

John: It's _my_ house. The lawyer is going to sign everything over to me once the police find evidence against you.

He turned to Carrie.

John: Carrie, I'm telling you that you can stay. Besides, we're all family one way or another right, Stefano?

Stefano just stared at him. EJ walked in.

EJ: Carrie. What a pleasant surprise.

He walked up to her and kissed her hand. She smiled friendly.

Carrie: Hi, EJ. It's been a while.

EJ: I ran into your mother upstairs and she told me you were here. I had to find out for myself.

Carrie nodded and turned back to John and Stefano.

Carrie: Thank you for your welcome, John, but I don't consider myself in any way related to him.

She took a few steps towards Stefano with cattiness appeal.

Carrie: I will never forgive what you've done to my family, Stefano, not to mention tried to have me killed when I was a little girl.

Stefano looked at her surprised. EJ whipped his head their way at that comment.

EJ: You did what?

Stefano was about to play innocent but Carrie cut him off.

Carrie: Although I don't remember everything, I do remember when you kidnapped me, kept me on a boat, tried to kill me to get revenge on my father. Any of that ring a bell? Don't look so shocked. I know all about what you've done.

Stefano took a few steps towards her.

Stefano: I'm not the only one who used you to get revenge against your Father. If you know everything as you say you do then you know who I'm talking about, don't you?

Carrie looked down knowing exactly who he was referring to.

Stefano: Your mother...

Carrie: You keep her out of this, Stefano.

Stefano: She hypnotized you when you were what...4-years-old...to have you plant fake evidence against your father so he would be kicked out of the Police Force and left with nothing.

Carrie: I'm surprised you remember everything you did in the past to try to harm people. You know damn well my mother was new in Salem and had no idea about your revenge. You paid her a million dollars to have her hypnotize me. She's told me the story and she knew it was safe. She was just vulnerable. She would never do anything that would harm me or my family.

Stefano grunted.

Stefano: Think what you like.

Carrie: This isn't about that...or my mother for that matter. She didn't try to kill me. You did. You have tried to hurt almost every one of my family members. I'll never forgive you for that.

EJ exhaled and ran his hand through his hair as Carrie turned and walked out. John looked at Stefano and smiled.

Stefano: She's not the cute little girl I used to know. That one is becoming her mother. What a sick thought.

John chuckled to himself.

Stefano: What are you laughing about?

John: Well, I was just thinking, if that's Anna's daughter and Anna is married to your son that would make Carrie your step grand-daughter...a Brady.

Stefano: Please, don't remind me. I've already got a grand-son that's half-Brady.

EJ looked at Stefano mad.

Upstairs in Tony & Anna's suite, Anna was in the bedroom closet throwing clothes out the door. Tony walked in and was startled by a black cocktail dress thrown at his head. He jumped and held the dress and looked around the messy room.

Tony: What the...Anna?

He heard Anna's frustrated cry before a high heel flew at his head missing him by an inch.

Tony: ANNA!

He looked in the closet and found her on the floor looking through shoes.

Tony: Here. This almost missed my head.

He tossed her the black heel.

Anna: I'm sorry.

Tony: What are you doing?

Anna: I was trying to decide what to wear tonight.

Tony: By making our room look like a tornado came through? We're just going to dinner. Pick a simple dress. How hard can it be?

Anna: Simple? When have you known anything about me to be simple?

Tony: Bad choice of words.

She raised her eye brow then turned back to her shoes.

Anna: I already figured what dress to wear but now I'm looking for my other heel.

Tony: Can I help? What does it look like?

Anna: Like this.

She held up a black stiletto. Tony looked at the rest of her shoes.

Tony: You've got to have over a dozen of black heels. Why don't you just pick another pair?

Anna looked at him annoyed.

Anna: Because this one goes with the dress perfectly, Darling.

Tony grabbed the shoe from her and looked at the tall, pointed heel.

Tony: My, God. How can you walk in these?

She stood up.

Anna: Years of practice.

Tony tossed the shoe in the pile.

Tony: Why don't you just pick another dress?

She put her hands on her hips and looked around the closet thinking. He smiled wickedly and wrapped his arms around her turning her to him.

Tony: Or you could just not wear anything at all to dinner tonight. I do prefer it that way.

They giggled as he kissed her.

Anna: Yeeeees, you keep reminding me.

Tony: You don't agree?

Anna: Well, in the privacy of our bedroom, yes. In a public place like you're suggesting, no.

He laughed.

Tony: Just our bedroom? As I recall, we made love in many places outside of our bedroom in the past.

Anna giggled as she got out of Tony's embrace and eyed her closet.

Anna: That was over 20 years ago.

Tony: What about in our office's before we were married this past time around?

Anna: That wasn't my fault though. The first time you threw me on my desk. I had no choice. And the other time you threw me onto your couch but I was so mad at you it was either that or kill you.

Tony nodded.

Tony: I see. But, just so you know you did have a choice you just didn't stop me and why didn't you kill me?

Anna turned around and smiled, mirroring Tony's wicked grin.

Anna: Because I wasn't married to you at the time.

Tony: Meaning?

Anna: I wouldn't have gotten any inheritance.

Tony laughed and grabbed her elbow pulling her back to him.

Tony: Still the Contessa Anna DiMera from all those years ago aren't you?

She was actually about to respond, guilty, not realizing he was teasing her but before she could he pressed his lips to hers.

Carrie: Ahem.

Surprised they broke apart and looked at her.

Carrie: Sorry.

Anna: It's ok, honey.

Carrie looked around the room as Anna went back to looking.

Carrie: Let me guess, you're looking for something?

Tony: How did you know?

Carrie smiled but then sighed and went to sit on the bed. Tony noticed so he poked Anna and motioned towards Carrie. Anna and Tony walked to her.

Anna: Carrie, are you ok?

Carrie: Yes, but I ran into Stefano downstairs.

Tony: Did he say something to upset you? If he did, tell me now.

Carrie: No, he was just a little annoyed to have another Brady staying at his house...or John's house. Stefano and John got into an argument about that.

Tony: What, again?

Anna: Will those two ever give it a rest?

Tony: No.

Carrie: I forgot John lost his memory so I told John who I was and that he and Marlena helped raise me. He just seemed so...cold. It's so weird seeing John like that. He's a totally different person now. He sure isn't the friendly, loving guy I knew before.

Anna: No, he's not.

Tony: He's only interested in the DiMera fortune.

Carrie: I still can't believe he's Colleen and Santo's son.

Anna: Neither can we.

Tony and Anna looked at each other.

That night, Tony, Anna and Carrie pulled up into the DiMera driveway, in Tony's sports car, just as Sami was getting out of her SUV. Tony got out and opened the passenger side door. Anna got out and Tony preceded to help Carrie from the back.

Anna: Good evening, Sami.

Sami, trying to get the babies out of their car seats with her hands full, responded with an annoyed smile.

Anna: Can I give you a hand?

Sami: Could you?

Anna: No problem.

Anna took the diaper bag from Sami then Sami handed Ali to her.

Anna: Hi, sweet pea. It's late shouldn't you be sleeping little one?

Sami: She's been cranky. Johnny here has been passed out for almost an hour so I think he'll sleep through the ni...

As Sami shut the door and turned towards Anna, she saw Tony and Carrie standing there. Shocked, Sami stared at her sister.

Sami: Oh my God. Carrie?

Carrie: Hi.

Sami: I didn't know you were visiting Salem.

Anna: It was a surprise. Uh, honey can you...

Anna motioned her chin towards the over-sized diaper bag falling off her arm. Tony helped it back on her shoulder.

Sami: When did you get back in town?

Carrie: Earlier today.

Anna, knowing there was still tension between them since Carrie left town a few years ago, decided to give the girls some privacy.

Anna: Sami, why don't you let us put the babies to bed?

Sami started to talk but Anna cut her off.

Anna: I can see that you're exhausted and this will give you a chance to catch up with your sister.

Sami: Are you sure?

Anna: Of course. I know what I'm doing. I did raise Carrie as a baby. Besides, who could refuse these two little darlings?

Sami: Oh, well, um, Thank you.

Anna: Here, Darling. Take Ali. I'll take Johnny.

Tony, a little hesitant, gently took Ali from Anna as she took a sleeping Johnny from Sami. Tony just looked down at Ali as she looked at him with big eyes then followed Anna in the house.

Sami: Were you out for dinner?

Carrie: Yep. They took me to Chez Rouge. Maggie told me about her green certification award.

Sami: I know. It's great.

Carrie: Yeah.

They stayed in silence for a few awkward moments.

Carrie: Ali and Johnny are so cute. Austin and I do appreciate that you've sent us pictures of them.

Sami: You are their Aunt.

Carrie smiled and nodded.

Sami: How's Austin?

Carrie: He's good. He's in New York on business. I'm only here for a few days.

Sami: Are you staying with Dad?

Carrie: Um, no, actually I'm staying here.

Sami looked surprised.

Sami: Oh.

Carrie: And I've already seen Stefano. He wasn't too thrilled...another Brady in his house and all. I still can't believe everything that's happened since I've been away. My parents sure do know how to keep me up-to-date with things.

Sami nodded.

Carrie: Have you talked to Will?

Sami: Yes, earlier today actually. He's having a great time with Aunt Kim and her kids.

Carrie: That's good. How have you been?

Sami: You know, just trying to raise these two...trying to stay positive and stay out of Stefano's way as much as possible.

Carrie: I'm going to try to stay out of his way while I'm here, too. Our little "reunion" wasn't a very good one.

Sami: Why?

Carrie: He wasn't very welcoming but John said it was his house and that I could stay. Speaking of John...he's really a different man isn't he?

Sami: Oh, believe me he is. I get along with John now but he's very...anti-social almost. When he does talk it's mostly about revenge against Stefano or the DiMera empire. And I don't like the way he treats my Mother.

Carrie: How's Marlena? I heard what happened between her and Stefano drugging each other.

Sami: She's re-covered. She's just going through an emotional time because of John.

Carrie: I'm hoping to see her soon.

Sami: I was just with her before I got back. She said she was coming by here tomorrow so you'll get to see her. She'll be happy you're here.

Carrie: Listen, Sami, I know I left with some hostility between us but we've both went on with our lives. You've got a new life here and I have my life with Austin in Switzerland. I really don't want to leave Salem like that again.

Sami: No, I agree.

Carrie looked at her surprised.

Carrie: You do?

Sami: After everything that happened the past few years, I don't want to lose anyone else in my family whether it be physically or emotionally.

Carrie: I'm glad you think so.

They smiled.

Up in the nursery, Tony stood by the door as he watched Anna change the babies diapers and put them into their jammies. She put Johnny in his crib then tried putting Ali in hers but she started crying so Anna held her and rubbed her back. Ali stopped crying immediately and got comfy in Anna's arms.

Anna: Shhh. Your brother is fast asleep, Ali. You need your sleep, too, sweetie.

Anna smiled at Ali and continued rubbing her back then turned to Tony who leaned against the door frame smiling at her.

Anna: What?

Tony: I just never knew you were so good at that.

Anna: At what?

Tony: At taking care of children so well.

Anna: If you've forgotten, Tony, I do have a daughter downstairs and you have known her since she was 4.

Anna giggled and noticed Ali was starting to get sleepy.

Tony: No, I know, but I never saw you with Carrie when she was a baby. I kind of like this scene. It's a cozy feeling.

Anna: Count Anthony DiMera, are you getting choked up over there?

Tony: Well, let's just say If I was 10 years younger, I think I'd be making a baby with you right now.

Anna giggled.

Anna: If I was 10 years younger, I'd be letting you.

Tony mirrored that giggle. Anna tried to turn her head to look at Ali who's head was rested on her shoulder.

Anna: Is she asleep?

Tony took a step closer.

Tony: I think so.

Anna softly put Ali in her crib & covered her. She stood over their cribs smiling down at them. Tony came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Anna: They're so precious. Aren't they just the most beautiful thing in the world?

Tony: Maybe you should look in the mirror.

Anna smiled, awed.

Anna: You know, Tony, I think you used that line on me the first time you watched me put Carrie to bed.

He looked at her teasingly.

Tony: Oh, you remember?

Anna: I remember a lot of things.

She put her hands on his chest seductively.

Tony: Ohhh, like what?

Anna: Mmm, I remember our two days together when we decided to get back together after Calliope and Eugene talked some sense into us.

Tony: Wow. I haven't thought about that in years. That was wonderful wasn't it?

Anna: Mm hm. 2 days locked up in the penthouse together...2 full, un-interrupted days making love. Do you remember we didn't even know if it was 2 pm or 2 am?

The giggled.

Tony: Perhaps in the near future we should make fresh memories of those "2 days."

Anna: I'd like that.

They kissed and walked out of the nursery.

Later, that night, about 11:30pm in Tony & Anna's bedroom Anna, in a pink nightie and matching robe, sat in bed going over contracts for work. Tony was in the bathroom. Carrie, also in her pajamas, knocked on the door.

Carrie: Can I come in?

Anna: Of course.

Carrie took a few steps and then noticed the paperwork scattered on the bed.

Carrie: Oh, are you working?

Anna: It's just silly paperwork. I thought you went to bed?

Carrie sat next to her.

Carrie: I can't sleep.

Anna: Yes, I don't blame you. I haven't been sleeping that well either since I've been living here in Stefano's house.

Carrie paid no attention to Anna's words as she fiddled with her wedding ring. Anna took off her reading glasses and studied her daughters face.

Anna: Honey, anything bothering you?

Carrie: Ever since Austin and I got back together, I find it hard to sleep now without him next to me. It's weird how much of a connection I feel with him now. Do you know what I mean?

Anna smiled and looked towards the bathroom door and down at her own wedding ring.

Anna: Yes, I do. It's called being 'in-love.' It's a wonderful feeling.

Carrie smiled.

Anna: I'm so happy you two found each other again. I know you've gone through good and bad relationships like me but in the end we both ended up back with our soul mates. How lucky are we, huh?

Carrie giggled.

Carrie: Very lucky. Oh, I just wish I could sleep. Maybe some warm milk will help. That always helped me when I was little. Remember?

Anna: Yes.

Carrie: Or sometimes you'd sing to me to help me fall asleep. That's what I loved most about spending weekends with you. My friends never liked going to bed but I did because I'd have that to look forward to.

Anna giggled.

Anna: I loved singing to you. You were my little girl. You're an adult now but you'll always be my baby.

Anna wrapped her arms around Carrie and they cuddled. Tony opened the bathroom door but stopped seeing the scene in front of him. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled. He loved Carrie dearly but it almost made him sad to know he never would share a child with Anna.

A couple hours later, Anna walked into the kitchen. It was about 1:30 in the morning and very dark. She opened the fridge and looked for a few seconds before grabbing the milk. When she shut the fridge Stefano appeared standing there.

Stefano: Anna.

Anna yelped and quickly switched on the light. She put her hand to her chest.

Anna: You scared the hell out of me, Stefano.

Anna sighed and set the milk on the island and tied up her robe.

Anna: What is it with you DiMera men sneaking up on people? Tony does that to me all the time.

She walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a glass.

Stefano: What are you doing up?

Anna: I was doing some paper work for Kate's "Hearth and Home" business. I got thirsty. What about you? Couldn't sleep?

Stefano: I don't sleep.

Anna did a double take on him as she poured herself a glass of milk.

Stefano: Is Antony still up? I would like to talk to him.

Anna: No, he fell asleep about an hour ago. What on earth did you want to talk to him about at this hour?

Stefano sat down on one of the island stools and looked confused.

Stefano: I'm thinking about handing over my holdings and their trust funds back to Elvis and Antony.

Anna looked at him shocked.

Stefano: Do you think Antony will accept?

Anna was now the one confused.

Anna: Why are you asking me this?

Stefano: Because you know Antony more than anyone.

Anna: I really don't know, Stefano. You'll have to talk to him about that.

Stefano: I'm asking for your opinion.

Anna was still shocked he was confiding in her about this.

Anna: Well, I do know that your sons don't want John to take over.

Stefano nodded agreeing.

Anna: But I also know that they want to bring grace and goodness back to the DiMera name. Tony has made it clear he isn't interested in the fortune...although, in my opinion, I think that's ridiculous.

Stefano: Of course you do.

Anna put her hand on her hip.

Anna: Why the sudden change? You made it perfectly clear that your children have nothing to do with the family anymore.

Stefano: Alexandra will have nothing to do with my name...but Elvis and Antony are very good businessmen and I don't want John ruining everything. So, my boys are the next best thing. What do you think?

Anna, took a deep breath.

Anna: I think it's time for another family meeting.

She gave him a stern look and walked out.

Upstairs, in her and Tony's suite, Anna set her glass of milk down on the nearest surface and ran into the bedroom. She got on the bed and shook Tony.

Anna: Tony, Tony! Wake up!

Tony woke up and grunted.

Tony: Anna, what, what's wrong?

Anna: I just had a talk with Stefano.

Tony: Anna, go back to sleep. You're dreaming.

He rolled over but she rolled him back.

Anna: Hey, look at me.

He opened his eyes again.

Anna: Stefano told me that he wants to sign over all the DiMera holdings to you and EJ because he doesn't want John to take over when the time comes either.

Tony sat up confused.

Tony: What are you talking about? When did he tell you this?

Anna: Just now, downstairs in the kitchen.

Tony: Why would he talk to you about that?

Anna: I don't know. I'm as confused as you are. The man's obviously been drinking but that doesn't matter. You and EJ will get your trust funds back and you'll be back in the business!

Tony: You're telling me that my father just told you this?

Anna: Yes! He was asking me about what you would think. I just told him to talk to you and set up another family meeting...a meeting John is not going to like I might add.

Tony: No, but neither will I.

Anna: What are you talking about? You're getting everything back.

Tony: Why would Stefano talk to you about this in the middle of night? He must have an alterior motive.

Anna: Yeah, something like 20 million dollars split between you and EJ!

She giggled excited.

Tony: Is that all you think about? Money?

Anna: Yes...I mean no.

Tony rolled his eyes.

Anna: I'm thinking of our future. Think about it, you can finally bring goodness back to the DiMera name and be rich while doing it!

Tony: I'm already rich. There has to be a catch and it will be years until any of that happens. Stefano will want to be dead before he sees his betrayed sons do that.

The next morning, Anna was in the foyer with her ear perched to the double doors as muffled sounds of Tony, EJ, John and Stefano was heard inside the living room. Marlena walked in through the front door and stopped seeing Anna eavesdropping.

Marlena: Anna, What are you doing?

Anna jumped and put her finger to her lips.

Anna: Shh.

She waved Marlena to come to her.

Marlena: What's going on?

Anna: They're in a meeting.

Marlena: About what?

Anna: Stefano wants Tony and EJ to be in charge of the DiMera holdings. Not John.

Marlena: I find that very hard to believe.

Anna: Trust me, so do I.

Marlena: Since when does Stefano want that?

Anna: Since last night. I guess Stefano doesn't trust John and even though he thinks Tony and EJ have betrayed him, he says they're the next best thing because they know how to handle business.

Marlena: No matter who takes over, Stefano knows by now that there won't be anymore feuds between the Brady's and the DiMera's. I don't think it matters.

Anna huffed.

Anna: Matters to me...Tony and I will get half of those holdings.

Marlena put her hands on her hips and was about to say something when Tony opened the door. Anna lost her balance but caught herself just before EJ stormed past her very upset. He walked past Marlena and out the door slamming it. Tony sighed and shut the living room door behind him.

Anna: What happened? Why is EJ so mad?

Marlena: Is John still in there?

Tony: Ah, yes he is. They're negotiating.

Anna: Negotiating? Negotiating what?

Tony: John can and will fight us for those holdings when the time comes.

Anna: Why? Isn't Stefano handing them over to you and EJ?

Tony: Well, if he does, John can still fight us because he is Santo's son and is in favor of the estate lawyer.

Anna: Can't you make a deal with John?

Tony: That's what Stefano is trying to do now. Are you ready to go to the office?

Anna: Yes. Carrie said she wants to work on her correspondence so she'll be fine for a few hours.

Tony: Ok. The meeting won't take long.

Marlena: Carrie?

Anna: Oh, I forgot you didn't know. Yes, Carrie's here for a surprise visit. Isn't that wonderful?

Marlena: I haven't seen her since she and Austin left for Switzerland. How is she doing?

Carrie: I'm good.

Carrie walked down the stairs. Marlena and Carrie happily embraced.

Anna: Darling, we're going to the office now. We'll be back in a few hours. You two catch up.

Carrie: Alright. I'll see you when I get back.

Tony: Bye.

Later, at the Brady Pub, Sami sat at the bar drinking an ice tea. Caroline walked up to her.

Caroline: Hi, Sami.

Sami: Oh, hi Grandma.

Caroline: Where are the babies?

Sami: I was visiting Aunt Hope and Uncle Bo and Ciara wanted to play with the babies more so I they're watching Ali and Johnny for a little bit.

Caroline: I do have the cutest great-grand children.

Sami smirked.

Sami: Cute...maybe. Behaved...not all the time.

They giggled. Sami noticed Caroline now look at the door with a quizzical look so Sami turned around on her stool and looked that way. They saw a woman: mid-20's, beautiful, blonde and petite with an olive complextion looking around obviously very confused and almost a bit scared.

Caroline: Do you know that girl?

Sami: No...I don't think so but...she looks very familiar doesn't she?

Caroline: That's what I was thinking.

The girl caught Sami and Caroline looking at her so she smiled friendly and walked their way.

Lorna: Hello. I'm Lorna. Do you think you can help me?

Caroline: What can we do for you?

Lorna: I'm looking for Tony and Anna DiMera. Do you know them or where I could find them?

Caroline and Sami looked at each other.

Caroline: Yes, we know them.

Lorna: I really need to talk to them but I don't have their number or address.

Sami: I actually live with them at the moment.

Lorna let out a relieved breath.

Lorna: Oh, you do?

Sami: Yes. I can show you to the house if you'd like?

Lorna: That would be great. I'm new to Salem so I don't know my way around.

Sami: Sure. Grandma, I'm going to show her to the mansion and then go back to Bo and Hope's. Dad was supposed to meet me here so if he comes can you tell him where I went?

Caroline: Of course.

Sami showed Lorna out to her car then started the drive to the mansion.

Lorna: Did you say 'mansion' earlier?

Sami: Yes. It's the DiMera mansion. I'm only living there at the moment because of...a complicated situation.

Lorna: Are you related to Tony and Anna?

Sami: Uh, sort of. Anna used to be married to my Dad before I was born but she's my sister's mother and her and Tony used to be my sister and brother-in-law when I was married to Tony's younger brother EJ. We got a divorce but I'm still living there because we have a child together.

Sami looked over at Lorna's confused face and giggled.

Sami: I know, it's confusing.

Lorna giggled.

Sami: How do you know Tony and Anna?

Lorna: I...ah...Well, I'd rather not say right now. I think I should see them first.

Sami looked over at her confused.

At the mansion, they got out of the car and Lorna looked at the mansion mouth agap.

Lorna: Wow.

Sami: They should be home. If they're not they're probably at the office.

When they got inside the foyer, Marlena walked out of the living room.

Marlena: Sami.

Sami: Oh, hi Mom. This is Lorna. She's looking for Tony and Anna.

Marlena: Hi, Lorna. Tony and Anna are at work but Carrie said they should be back soon. Sami, can I talk to you for a moment?

Sami: Ah, sure. Lorna, I'll be back. Are you ok here?

Lorna: Yeah.

Sami was pulled out the front door by Marlena. Lorna held her purse in front of her and looked around the foyer awkward. Carrie walked down the stairs and stopped when she saw Lorna standing there.

Carrie: Hi. Can I help you?

Lorna: Oh, hi. I'm just waiting for Sami. She's outside.

Carrie: You're a friend of Sami's?

Lorna: Actually, I came to see Tony and Anna DiMera.

Carrie showed curiosity since she's never seen this girl before and her mom didn't mention anything about a visitor.

Carrie: Oh, well, I'm Carrie, Anna's daughter. They should be back soon.

Lorna stiffed up realizing who this was.

Lorna: Your Anna and Tony's daughter?

Carrie: No. Tony is my step-father. What did you say your name was?

Lorna: I'm Lorna Harris.

Carrie: Carrie Reed. How do you do?

They shook hands.

Lorna: Nice to meet you.

Carrie: Would you like to wait up in their room?

Lorna: Oh. Sure. Thank you.

When they got to the suite, Carrie lead her inside and shut the door then proceeded to the living room where they sat on the couch.

Lorna: Do you live here, too?

Carrie: No. I used to live here growing up but I left a few years ago and I currently live in Switzerland with my husband. Are you from around here? You look familiar but I don't think I've seen you around before.

Lorna: This is my first time in Salem. I've lived in Florida my whole life.

Carrie: How do you know my mother and Tony?

Lorna stiffed up and cleared her throat.

Lorna: Um, I...I really think I should wait to talk to them first.

Carrie was confused but decided not to press the matter.

Carrie: Ok. Would you like something to drink while you wait?

Lorna: No, thank you. I'm fine.

Carrie: I'll text my mother and see how long she'll be. My cell phone is my room next door. Do you mind?

Lorna: No, go ahead.

Carrie: I'll be right back.

Carrie left the room. Lorna got up and looked around. She walked to the fire place and looked at the four photographs on the mantel: A Christmas photograph of Anna with a five-year-old Carrie, Carrie and Austin's last wedding photograph, Tony & Anna from their previous wedding in 1985, and Tony & Anna during their honeymoon in Bora Bora from this past May. Lorna almost felt tears start to spring to her eyes although she didn't even know these people. She paid attention to the photograph of Tony & Anna from their previous wedding .She then picked up the frame of Tony & Anna about 5 months earlier during their honeymoon in Bora Bora. Anna looked beautiful in a white, summer dress with a flower in her hair as she cuddled Tony whom wore a white button shirt and khaki pants both barefoot standing on the beach with the sun setting on the ocean behind them. Someone had snapped the picture of them as they both were smiling ear from ear looking at each other. They look so happy...and here she was about to drop a bombshell on them. She was so scared. Was she going to bring them happiness or ruin their lives? She sure needed a family at this time and so far every one seemed friendly.

Carrie walked in to find Lorna looking at the pictures.

Lorna: Is this Tony and Anna?

Carrie walked up to her and looked.

Carrie: Yes. That was taken in Bora Bora this past summer.

Lorna set the frame back in it's place.

Carrie: I sent a text to my mom.

Lorna nodded and kept looking at the pictures.

Lorna: You look very beautiful in your wedding picture.

Carrie: Oh, thank you.

Lorna: You look like your mom.

Carrie: Really? My Dad says that but other than my blonde hair, I don't really see it.

Lorna smiled at Carrie. She could definitely see the resemblance between herself and Carrie.

Downstairs Sami, Marlena and John stood in the foyer.

Sami: I find it really hard to believe that Stefano would just do a 180 and want to hand over everything to EJ and Tony not to mention tell Anna all of this? He hates her.

Marlena: All of us find it hard to believe.

John: I don't. Because it's not-going-to-happen.

Sami raised an eyebrow and looked at Marlena.

Tony: I thought you and father were "negotiating?"

They turned to find that Tony & Anna had walked in the front door at that moment.

John: Let's just say...we can't come to civil terms.

Tony: John, can I talk to you for a second privately?

John: As you wish, nephew.

Tony turned to Anna.

Tony: I'll be up in a few minutes, darling.

Anna: Alright, but don't take long. Carrie said it was urgent.

Anna walked up the stairs and down the hall to their suite. She opened the door and walked in the room putting her keys in her purse.

Anna: Carrie, are you here?

Anna stopped when she looked up to find Lorna looking at her almost in shock. Anna felt a shock spread through out her body for a moment and one she didn't quite recognize.

Lorna: Are you Anna DiMera?

Anna nodded.

Anna: Yes.

Lorna: I'm Lorna Harris.

Carrie walked back in.

Carrie: Oh, you're here. Where's Tony?

Anna: Downstairs talking to John. He'll be up soon. What's going on? Are you ok? What's so urgent?

Carrie: I'm fine but Lorna here needs to talk to you and Tony. Sami brought her over.

Anna: You're a friend of Sami's?

Lorna: No. I met her at The Brady Pub. I was looking for you and your husband. I've never been here in Salem before so Sami showed me here.

Carrie: I've been sitting with her up here waiting for you two.

Anna: Well, it's nice to meet you, Lorna. We have not met before have we?

Lorna: No. Not really.

Anna could tell this girl was very nervous and certainly not a threat. Anna had this weird urge to comfort this complete stranger.

Anna: What did you want to speak to me about?

Lorna: Do you mind if we talk in private?

Anna: Oh, sure. Carrie, honey, do you mind?

Carrie: No problem.

Carrie smiled and left the room closing the door.

Anna: So, what is this about?

Lorna took a breath.

Lorna: There's no special way to say this so I'm just going to say it.

Anna looked at her questionably.

Lorna: I think I'm your daughter.

Anna's smile faded and she looked perplexed. After a few seconds she let out a ridiculous giggle.

Anna: I beg your pardon?

Lorna was about to say it again but Anna stopped her.

Anna: Honey, I don't know where that came from but I only have one child, Carrie, who just left the room.

Lorna nodded understanding where she was coming from.

Lorna: I think this will explain everything.

Lorna reached in her purse and pulled out two pieces of old paper and handed it to Anna. Anna, confused, started reading. Her face turned to horror and shock as she read Stefano's legible handwriting. In the note to Nicholas and Lynn Harris, Lorna's adoptive parents, the situation was explained.

_Stefano hated Anna. He hated her for tricking his son, Antony, into marriage in 1983. He hated her for softening Tony to where Tony wanted revenge against Stefano and wanted nothing to do with the DiMera family. In secret, he had Renee try to kill Anna by setting a bomb on the boat. Renee was glad to accept since she loved Tony and wanted Anna out of the picture. What Renee and Stefano didn't know was that Tony was also on that boat and they also didn't know that Anna was pregnant with a DiMera heir. Tony and Anna survived the boating accident. Stefano was so outraged that the plan didn't work and that they kept the baby a secret, he wanted that child to be raised a true DiMera; not under the influence of Anna and Tony. _

_Stefano had one of his doctor goonie's attend to Anna while she was in the hospital. The doctor told her she had indeed miscarried the baby even though she had no recollection of it. During what was supposedly the "post-miscarriage operation", the goonie took that fetus from her. In the secret DiMera lab, the fetus grew to full-term as a healthy 6 pound baby girl. Because of things happening in Stefano's life, along with Tony & Anna's situation, and in the happenings in Salem, Stefano had two of his "clients" that Stefano truly trusted, Nicholas and Lynn Harris, adopt the baby girl. Stefano told the baby he would see her again when she was of age and then proceeded by handing her over. He would send them "child support" until she was 18, which he did. He told Nicholas and Lynn to keep the letter so one day his grand-daughter would return to him with full understanding and be a true DiMera and he threatened them that this would always be kept a secret. No one ever knew of Stefano's doing...until now._

Anna put her hand over her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. She choked back a cry and looked up at Lorna in total disbelief and parental instinct. Lorna felt her own tears springing to her eyes.

Lorna: I...I know this must be hard to believe. I'm not even sure I believe it. Can someone really do something like that?

Anna let out a whisper.

Anna: Stefano DiMera has done a lot worse. He'll do anything to get his way.

Anna felt her legs weaken, so she sat on the couch.

Lorna: I've always known I was adopted but my parents never told me anything about my real parents.

Anna looked at her as a tear escaped down her cheek. Tony walked in with a cheerful presence.

Tony: Darling, I think I'm starting to talk some sense into John about the...

He stopped seeing his wife and this young stranger in tears.

Tony: What's going on?

Anna didn't have the courage to look at him. Behind her, she held her arm out for him to take the letter. He was confused as he took it from her.

Tony: What's this?

He looked at Lorna as she slowly sat down opposite Anna who sat with her head down and hands in her lap. When Tony was finished, he mirrored the horror and shock but unlike Lorna, Anna and Tony did not show such surprise as she. He looked at Lorna who looked scared as hell. He pointed to her a second.

Tony: You?

She nodded. Tony looked down back at the letter lost for words. Anna slightly turned towards him.

Anna: Please tell me that is not Stefano's handwriting.

Tony remained silent. Anna turned and looked up at him with more tears flowing. They stared at each other a good 5 seconds before he nodded 'yes'. Anna let out a cry and put her head in her hands. Tony walked over to Lorna and studied her.

Tony: It just can't be true.

He put a gently hand to Lorna's cheek. She looked up at him and it was then he knew. Only Anna looked up at him that way before with those eyes; that expression.

Tony: She looks like you.

Anna let out cry as her response agreeing, her hands still covering her face. She already knew that. She could see it the moment she laid eyes on her. Anna took a breath and wiped her tears but when she looked over at a shaken up Tony & Lorna she whimpered again pleading with him.

Anna: Tony.

Tony: We, we'll get a DNA test. We'll have Alexandra do it immediately.

Anna: Damn it Tony! We already know it will be positive matches for us both! No, there's no way Stefano...I can't...give me this!

Anna got up and snatched the letter from Tony in outrage and ran out passing Carrie who was walking in.

Tony: ANNA!

Carrie: Mom? Tony, what's wrong with my mother?

Tony remained calm and turned to Lorna.

Tony: What's your name?

Lorna: Lorna.

Tony: Are you ok?

Lorna nodded.

Tony: Come with me.

Carrie: What's going on?

Carrie followed suite.

Anna ran down the stairs and turned the corner into the main living room where Stefano sat at his desk and EJ sniffered a Brandy by the mini bar. One look at Stefano and Anna lost it.

Anna: YOU!

They both turned to Anna startled.

Anna: You son of a bitch!

Anna charged towards Stefano but before she could, EJ had jumped to her and grabbed her holding her back as she faught him to get loose. Outraged, Stefano stood up his face turning red.

Anna: EJ! LET GO OF ME!

She kept fighting him.

EJ: Whoa! Anna!

Anna hysterically cried out towards Stefano.

Stefano: Have you lost your bloody mind? What the hell is wrong with you?

Anna: I know what you did! How could you do this to me, to Tony?

EJ: Anna, calm down!

Tony and Lorna with Carrie behind them ran in. Anna got out of EJ's hold and charged at Stefano beating him with her fists on his chest. He immediately grabbed her wrists and held her back as she struggled.

Anna: Let go of me you bastard!

Stefano: Antony, control your wife for heaven's sakes!

Tony ran to Anna and whipped her to him to stop her and to get her away from Stefano.

Tony: Anna, doing this won't solve anything!

EJ: Anna, have you gone mad?

Anna calmed down and buried her face in Tony's chest as he held her. Stefano grunted.

Stefano: Alright, what have I supposedly done this time?

Lorna turned to Carrie, both in shock.

Lorna: Who is that?

Carrie: That is Stefano DiMera.

Lorna gasped and looked at him.

Lorna: _That's_ Stefano?

Carrie kneaded her eyebrows looking at Lorna.

Tony, his own face turning red, hissed at Stefano throwing the letter at him.

Tony: Any of THIS look familiar?

Stefano read the letter, his familiar handwriting, and mirrored the "shock" in the room but was not at all un-happy. He looked over at Tony who caressed the back of Anna's head. Stefano hissed at him.

Stefano: Where did you get this?

Tony looked over at Lorna. Stefano followed Tony's direction and looked upon Lorna. Once she made eye contact she did not like it at all. She could tell, this was an evil man and obviously a man no one liked. Stefano, not believing his own eyes, took a few steps closer to her.

Stefano: Who are you?

Lorna looked over at Tony & Anna then back at Stefano.

Lorna: Lorna Harris.

Stefano: How old are you?

Lorna: 25.

Stefano did very quick analyzing in his head and now believing he dropped the letter in shock.

Stefano: No. It can't be.

EJ, looking baffled, walked up to Carrie.

EJ: What's going on?

Carrie: I have no idea.

EJ picked up the letter. To the side, Carrie and EJ read the letter. Stefano had walked up to Lorna. Frightened she stayed still.

Stefano: Well, you look like your mother but you also have a DiMera allure to you. Oh, I can't believe it after all these years you've returned. I knew you would.

Carrie and EJ gasped in the background.

EJ: W-w-wait a minute. Father, is this true?

Stefano smiled.

Stefano: My first grandchild.

Carrie watched mouth open. EJ looked at Tony & Anna and back at Lorna. He let out a ridiculous chuckle.

EJ: I don't believe this.

Stefano: You have grown into a beautiful girl.

Lorna managed to back away as he took another closer step. Both Anna and Tony rushed to her, Tony stepping in front of Anna and Lorna for protection.

Anna: Don't you DARE touch her.

Tony: Father, after everything you've done to the Brady's, to Anna, to me...I never knew you could do something like THIS. Keep me locked up, keep me on an island for over 20 years so Andre could impersonate me-fine but this...I just find impossible.

Stefano: But my boy, nothing is impossible when it comes to The Phoenix.

Tony: We are going to have Alexandra do DNA tests.

Stefano: As you wish.

Tony, finally lost his cool. He walked up into Stefano's face.

Tony: You had...one of your goonie doctors make us believe that Anna lost the baby after the accident that YOU helped to create? You had your goonie take my child out of MY WIFE and nurse it to full term then send her off to be adopted...just so she wouldn't be raised with out us and come back to you as a DiMera? Do you have any idea how much pain you've caused. If this is true, I will notify the police. I will show them this letter and DNA results and you will be locked up forever.

Stefano just chuckled. Tony looked back at Anna then, in one fast move, he charged at Stefano but EJ held him back like he had just done to Anna. Anna, Carrie and Lorna all jumped at the sudden move. Stefano eyes burned holes into Tony's.

At the hospital, Anna, Tony, Lorna and Carrie were all sitting in Lexie's office/examining room in total silence. Carrie looked upset, Tony and Anna were nervous as hell, and Lorna was anxious to the point of no return. Just then, the door opened. Lexie walked in with a manila envelope. Tony sprung into action.

Tony: Well, what do they say?

Lexie: I don't know. I just got them back from the lab. I figured you should see the results before I did.

Tony looked at Anna who was standing by the window. She walked over to him. Lexie handed Tony the envelope. He opened it and took the out the results. He scanned over the papers for a few seconds and took a breath sighing and closing his eyes.

Anna: Tony?

Tony turned to Anna.

Tony: It's a match.

Anna took a breath and looked at Lorna. She let out a few bittersweet sobs and walked over to her. She put her hands on each side of Lorna's head and started crying.

Anna: Oh, you're so beautiful and you're here. I was only a couple months pregnant but I had fallen in love with you. I wanted you more than anything in the world and when I lost you, my world shut down but you're alive. Tony. This is our baby.

Tony smiled and tried not to tear up. Lorna smiled seeing how happy they were. Tony walked to them and they all embraced. Carrie looked a little sullen but at the same time happy. Lexie smiled and rubbed Carrie's back as they watched the reunion.

Lexie: Lorna, welcome to the family…even under the misfortunate circumstances. You're very lucky to have Tony and Anna as your parents. They're very special people.

Lorna: Thank you.

Lexie leaned into Carrie's ear.

Lexie: I can really see the resemblance between you two.

Carrie nodded. She saw it, too. Her and Lorna both looked like Anna when Anna was their age.

Lorna: I'm just happy to find out who my real parents are and to have a family again.

Anna: What do you mean?

Lorna's face turned to sadness.

Lorna: I always knew I was adopted but my adoptive parents would never tell me anything about my real parents. And my adoptive parents…they um…

Lorna tried to fight back her tears.

Lorna: They died in a car accident about a month ago. That's where I found the letter from Stefano…in their belongings. I don't have anyone else. I'm so scared.

She started crying.

Tony: I am terribly sorry.

Anna: What are you scared of?

Lorna: Because I'm…

Lorna was surprised at how welcoming these strangers were and she felt so comfortable with them. She even felt the love. She needed them but how could she drop another bomb shell on them this quickly?

Lexie: You're what?

Lorna looked at them nervously. Finally, her eyes stopped on Carrie.

Lorna: Do you think I can talk to Carrie in private?

Carrie looked shocked.

Lexie: Sure. Tony, Anna?

Anna looked alarmed. She didn't really want to leave and Tony sensing this, gently leaded her out of the room.

Lexie: Take your time. We'll be right out here.

Lexie shut the door behind her. Carrie put on a brave face and smiled.

Carrie: Are you ok?

Lorna: I suppose this makes us sisters?

Carrie nodded.

Carrie: Looks that way.

Lorna: I never grew up with siblings so I could really use some advice. And since you're my older sister, I hope maybe you can help.

Carrie: I'll try if I can.

Lorna: Um...well, I know how much in shock everyone is in right now but I have another problem and I could really use family now since I don't have family back where I come from.

Carrie: What's the problem? Are you in trouble?

Lorna: Sort of.

Carrie could tell she was really nervous.

Carrie: If it's a legal situation, my father is the police commander here and between me and my whole family, the Salem Authorities have helped us out a lot so if you need any help I'm sure he would help you especially now that you're family.

Lorna: Oh, no, it's nothing illegal or anything like that.

Carrie: Listen, whatever it is you can trust me.

Lorna nodded.

Lorna: I'm pregnant.

Carrie's eyes widened.

Lorna: I want to tell them but I don't know if I should tell them this soon considering they just found out I'm their daughter. What do you think?

Carrie: I...wow. Um, I, well, I understand where you're coming from.

Lorna just looked at her apprehensively.

Carrie: How far along are you?

Lorna: 3 months.

Carrie: Now that you're apart of the family, the best thing is to tell them. My mother and I never keep any secrets.

Lorna nodded. Although Carrie had a lot of emotions rolling through her she knew it was for the best. If she really wanted to be apart of the family, which was arms opened wide to her, she needed to tell them.

Carrie: Tony doesn't have any other children and now other than you, I'm Anna's only other child and they don't have any grandchildren.

Lorna: Oh. I guess I really should tell them.

Carrie: I'll get Mom and Tony.

Lorna: Carrie...

Carrie: It'll be ok.

Carrie gave her a comforting smile and walked out. Anna and Tony came in a second later and shut the door behind them looking curious.

Tony: Carrie said that you have something important to tell us?

Lorna nodded.

Anna: What can be more important than you telling us you're our daughter?

Lorna took a breath after Anna's giggle.

Lorna: Telling you that you will have a grandchild in six months.

Tony and Anna just stared at her with blank looks.

Lorna: I'm pregnant.

Tony stood there stunned as Anna gasped happy. Anna bounced and squealed over to Lorna hugging her. Tony took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

Tony: Yes, Roman, It's Tony.

Anna quickly turned around to him wondering what he was doing.

Tony: Do you think you could meet Anna and I at the DiMera Mansion in 20? Yes, I do believe it is VERY important.

Back at the mansion, EJ and Sami, in their own conversation, walked into the living room from the back hall as Anna walked in from the foyer. Stefano sat at his desk. Anna walked in boldly. She walked straight to Stefano and when Stefano turned to look at her she gave him a full, hard slap. He held his cheek and stood up in rage. EJ's eyes widened as Sami stood there mouth open wide. Anna straightened her clothing and looked happy that she accomplished something she's been wanting to do for a long time but even more so now. She looked over at her brother-in-law then turned and walked back out. She passed Tony, Carrie and Lorna as they walked in without a word. Lorna followed Anna as Tony and Carrie kept walking in the room.

Sami: What the hell was that?

EJ: Sorry to say, Father, but you deserved that.

Carrie: Deserved what?

Sami: Your mom just slapped Stefano.

Carrie crossed her arms and looked at Stefano.

Carrie: Can't say I'm surprised.

Stefano: Antony, does your wife do that often?

Tony didn't answer. He just walked to Stefano holding the DNA results.

Tony: Alexandra gave us the DNA results back.

Stefano: Judging from Anna's behavior, can I assume it's positive?

EJ: Is it positive?

Tony: It is, but you already knew that didn't you?

Stefano: Well, of course.

Sami: What's positive?

Tony: Keep smiling, Father, because where you're going you'll have nothing to smile about.

Stefano: Go where? What nonsense are you talking about now?

Tony: Oh, well, you see with this note and these positive DNA results, you'll be going to jail of course.

Carrie: I'm going to check on Mom.

Sami: EJ, What's going on?

EJ motioned for her into the back hallway as the doorbell rang.

Tony: Ahhh, there's the police now.

Tony smiled as he walked into the foyer.

Sami's voice was heard, "WHAT?"

Stefano, hearing this, signed and rolled his eyes. Roman and Tony walked in.

Roman: Ok, I'm here. Now, will someone please tell me what's going on?

Tony: Shall you have the pleasure to tell him, Father, or shall I?

Stefano's eyes glared into Tony's as he smiled.

Later, upstairs in Tony and Anna's suite, the four sat on the couch looking at photo albums. Lorna pointed to an 80's photo of Anna, Prince Nicholas, Tony, Jasmine, Calliope and Eugene.

Lorna: Who is this that you're hugging?

Anna: Let me see.

Anna got a pained expression on her face as she saw the picture. She touched Nicky's face and smiled a tad.

Anna: Um, that's Prince Nicholas. This was taken at a fashion event.

Lorna: Wow. You knew a Prince?

Anna: Actually at the time we were engaged.

Lorna: You were engaged to a Prince?

Anna giggled at Lorna's wide-eyed expression.

Anna: Yes, but only briefly during one of Me and Tony's "breaks."

Anna looked over at Tony and winked trying to lighten the mood. He smiled back.

Lorna: Are you still friends?

Anna: No, he, uh...

Anna cleared her throat and seemed like she was trying to hide her emotions. Tony's smile faded. He remembered how hard it was for her. He hated seeing her so sad and upset. Carrie leaned into Lorna's ear.

Carrie: He was murdered that night.

Lorna: Oh, I'm sorry.

Anna: It's ok, honey. It was a long time ago.

Lorna: Who are the other people in this picture?

Anna: Well, that's Tony, that's Jungle Princess...

Tony closed his eyes and tried not to smile.

Tony: Anna.

Anna: Sorry. I mean Little Stage Brush.

Tony sighed.

Tony: Anna!

Carrie giggled. She had only met Jasmine once when she was a little girl and found her to be a nice lady but a bit strange. Vividly she remembered how jealous her mother was of her of course just because of Tony.

Tony: Her name is Jasmine, Lorna.

Anna: Yes, she was an...acquaintance...of Tony's.

Anna looked over at Tony with a raised eyebrow. He paid her no attention.

Anna: and that's Eugene and Calliope our good friends. Oh, Carrie look. This was when Tony took you to the circus when you were little. Do you remember?

Carrie: Oh, yeah, a little. He bought me a teddy bear, the one I slept with every night.

Tony: That's right.

Anna: I think I still have it in storage with your old things.

Lorna: What's this picture?

Anna looked at the picture of her and Tony seductively eyeing up the camera after their first vows.

Anna: Oh, that was taken in Vegas during our first wedding.

Lorna: I was from your first marriage, right?

Tony: Yes.

Lorna: So, right now you're into your second marriage?

Anna stifled a giggle. Carrie smiled and looked at Tony.

Anna: No, actually, this is our third marriage.

Lorna looked at her stunned.

Lorna: Third?

Anna: Well, the first one in 1983 was...

Anna didn't dare look at Tony. She cleared her throat.

Anna: Well, let's just say it didn't work out. Our second marriage was in 1985 but we divorced in 1986 and now we're finally married again.

Tony smiled at her but Lorna stayed confused.

Lorna: If you don't mind me asking, why didn't the first one work out? You married again shortly after that. And why did you divorce so quickly again and then wait again 20 years later?

Carrie raised her eyebrows and looked at Anna. Anna looked over at Tony. Tony just motioned, cattily, for her to tell Lorna. Anna squinted her eyes at him as he smiled.

Anna: Oh, Thank you.

He smiled and wiggled his head back and forth like he usually did when he was being playful.

Anna: Are you sure you want to hear all this?

Lorna: If you don't mind?

Anna: Ok. Well, let's see, the first marriage didn't work out because of Renee...

Tony reached over and tapped her arm warningly.

Anna: And because I tricked him into marrying me.

Lorna: How do you trick someone into marrying you?

Anna was afraid Lorna would be disgusted with her parent's rollercoaster relationship but instead Lorna looked intrigued and interested.

Anna: Well...

Tony: Let me, Darling.

Anna put her hand on her chest as Tony interrupted and she looked away almost embarrassed.

Tony: You see, your mother was working as my secretary and with the help of Alex Marshall, a good...

Tony turned to Anna.

Tony: Friend?

Anna looked at him and was going to respond but he started again.

Tony: Anyways, she seduced me and drugged me which leaded into a GLORIOUS wedding in Vegas. Isn't that right, Sweetheart?

Anna let out a sarcastic giggle.

Anna: Glorious.

Tony: Yes. She wore black, too. Anyways, she just married me for my money you see.

Anna: Don't ask me why. I was selfish, young and stupid. The whole marriage was very un-pleasant because of crummy circumstances. He didn't find out I tricked him into marriage until after we thought we lost you and after that the marriage ended. But, I did fall in-love with him.

Tony took Anna's hand and kissed it teasingly.

Tony: Was that before or after Andre, Darling?

Lorna: Who's Andre?

Carrie sighed and slouched back against the couch rolling her eyes hoping they would keep the history short. Lucky the bastard was already dead or she'd kill him herself with her father's own gun. Anna noticed Carrie's reaction and felt the same.

Anna: Short version, please, would you honey?

Tony: He's my cousin that Stefano made look exactly like me. Stefano imprisoned me in chains while Andre went about Salem pretending to be me and causing harm and romancing Anna. He did this quite a few times.

Lorna, feeling this was not a topic they liked discussing, tried to lighten the mood.

Lorna: Well, anyways your first marriage couldn't have been that un-pleasant. You did get pregnant.

Tony and Anna both laughed.

Tony: Touché.

Anna: We did find our way back to each other and married in 1985 and it was heaven until...

Tony: Until my Father had me kidnapped and put me on a deserted island.

Lorna: Are you serious?

Anna: He just disappeared and I got divorce papers from him months later. I cursed him all those years for abandoning me like that but I didn't know at the time what had happened. Andre was impersonating him again all those years. He's dead now, I'm happy to say. It wasn't until the summer of 2007 that we found him on the island. We reunited and haven't been apart ever since.

Lorna sat there a gap.

Tony: A lot to take in, huh?

Lorna: Yes. I can't believe how many things Stefano has gotten away with and done to you.

Anna: There's a lot more that he's done to us and to Salem you don't know about believe me.

Tony: Don't you worry. He's in jail now.

Anna: Like that will stop him.

Tony: Anna.

Anna looked at him and shrugged. She was right, though.

Anna: Well now that you know some of our life stories, how about you tell us more about you?

Lorna sat up straight.

Lorna: What would you like to know?

Anna looked at Tony still not believing this was real before she turned back to Lorna and smiled gently.

Anna: When is your birthday?

Lorna: November 14, 1983. Well, that's what my birth certificate says anyway.

Anna: That's coming up soon.

Lorna nodded.

Carrie: You said you live in Florida?

Lorna: Yes. I've lived in Hollywood, Florida all my life.

Anna took Lorna's hand in hers.

Anna: How was your life growing up? Were you happy?

Lorna: Oh, yes. I mean my parents were really good to me. Dave and Lynn Harris. Almost like the perfect middle-class parents I would say. I got along more with my mother because she didn't work so we were closer.

Anna and Tony looked at each other.

Tony: Uh, what did your Father do for a living?

Lorna: He was an accountant.

Tony nodded.

Lorna: After high school, I moved to Daytona Beach and stayed in a dorm at the University.

Carrie: What did you study?

Lorna: Merchandising. I love fashion and shopping.

Tony: Like mother, like daughter.

Anna giggled and playfully slapped his leg.

Lorna: I graduated with my Bachelor's 3 years ago. I moved back to Hollywood and I live in an apartment with my friend. It's right on the beach. I love it.

Tony: Do you work?

Lorna: Yes. I'm actually a manager for a prom and bridal store. I work a lot of hours but money is still pretty tight especially with an apartment on the beach. My parents helped me but now that they're gone, I've started struggling. My parents money went to funeral costs and I did get money when their house sold and that helped me for a while but now money's pretty tight. Plus, with a baby on the way I was getting pretty scared. I don't have any other family except for grandparents in San Francisco but I've never met them. I've only gotten cards during birthdays and holidays. My parents never discussed relatives with me really. They were all to themselves.

Tony: Sounds like the perfect people for Stefano to hire. Less chance of getting caught.

Lorna: I have no other family.

Lorna looked at her Mother, Father and Sister and smiled.

Lorna: Except now.

Anna: Yes.

Lorna: It is like a freakish miracle though for this to happen at this time.

Tony: Where did you find Stefano's letter?

Lorna: There was an old trunk of theirs with special belongings, trinkets, pictures and things but I didn't go through it until a couple weeks ago and the letter was hidden at the bottom. I ignored it at first not thinking it was true of course but then I looked up "DiMera" on the computer. It showed everyone with the name DiMera mostly living in Salem so I got the courage to come and find you to see if it was true and...

Lorna let out a deep breath.

Lorna: It is.

Carrie: You mentioned you have no one else. What about your baby's father?

She got a pained expression on her face and tried not to cry.

Lorna: His name is Mike. We dated for a couple years. I thought he was the one but a few months before I found out I was pregnant he started acting different and when I told him I was pregnant he basically called me a whore.

Anna's mouth opened in disgust.

Anna: All men are pigs.

Tony deeply cleared his throat.

Anna: Except Tony.

Carrie: Ahem.

Anna: And Austin.

Tony: So, where is he now?

Lorna: I have no idea. We had a huge fight and one day he was just gone. He didn't pick up his phone and I called his parents, his friends and they wouldn't tell me anything. He called me though right after he heard the news about my parents accident. He was polite but he still doesn't think the baby is his.

Anna: Oh, honey.

Lorna: He said he's been dating this model from Miami for months. I realized that's why he had changed.

Carrie: Probably why he's saying he's not the father either...an excuse to leave.

Lorna: Yes. Anyways, apparently they both left the state what my friend told me.

Tony: I'd like to ring his neck.

Lorna giggled.

Lorna: You and all of my surfer friends back home.

Anna: Don't worry about anything. You have us now and your baby has a wonderful mother and will have a loving family. I promise you that.

Carrie: Yes.

Lorna got tears in her eyes and hugged them.

Lorna: I am a bit tired.

Anna: I don't mean to be overly-protective but Lorna would you mind if you stayed in Carrie's room? There's a pull out bed on the couch. Carrie, is that ok? I don't want her to be alone.

Tony: Unless you would like to stay here on our couch?

Carrie: No, she can stay with me. It will give us a chance for some sister bonding.

Lorna laughed.

Anna: We'll see you in the morning, honey.

Tony: If you need anything, we're right here.

Lorna: Thank you.

Carrie showed Lorna to the door. She turned around to look at her mother and father one last time before they disappeared into the hall.

The next morning, Tony and Anna laid in bed in silence both lost in their own thoughts. Tony ran his hand through her hair as her head laid on his chest. Soon he felt her start sobbing but he could tell she was trying to hide it.

Tony: Why are you crying?

Anna sniffled and kept her head buried in his chest.

Anna: Because.

Tony watched his fingers play with her blonde curls.

Tony: Because why?

He gently moved her head so she could look at him. Their eyes locked but no one said anything.

Tony: Tell me.

Anna: It's nothing.

She put her head back on his chest but he wasn't having that.

Tony: No. Don't start that again. Look at me.

She lifted her head again. He moved hair out of her face and wiped her tears off with his thumbs. They looked at each other in silence for a few good seconds.

Tony: Our daughter?

Anna nodded. He nodded back.

Tony: I figured. Tell me.

Anna: Just everything. I'm happy but I'm angry. I just have so many emotions right now. I thought I was strong. I thought I could handle anything after what I have gone through in the past but just don't think I can deal with all of this.

Tony sighed and ran his hand down her back looking up at the ceiling.

Tony: I know.

Anna got off of him and sat up.

Anna: Remember when I had that nightmare?

Tony: About the accident?

Anna: Mm-hm.

Tony: What about it?

Anna: Don't you think it's a bit strange that I had that nightmare right before Lorna came into our lives?

Tony: Yeah, that is a bit strange. Maybe it was your maternal instinct, your subconscious telling you what was coming.

Anna felt tears swelling up again but she laughed through them.

Anna: How ironic though, huh? We had that conversation about me losing the baby and then here she is.

Tony smiled happy that Anna was able to laugh through her pain. He should only be so lucky. Tony checked the time.

Tony: We should get up. The girls are probably wondering where we are.

He got out of bed and put on his robe.

Tony: I'm going to get some coffee. Would you like some, Darling?

Anna nodded as she laid back down. Tony gave her a warm smile and walked out of their room.

As Tony walked out into the hallway, he was greeted by Lorna who had just walked out of her and Carrie's room. Tony froze when he saw her. He still amazed him. She was almost the splitting image of Anna at that age. When she smiled greeting him, he felt a feeling he had never quite felt before. He realized this was love every parent feels for their child.

Lorna: Good morning.

Tony: Good morning. Did you sleep well?

Lorna: Yes, thank you.

Tony: I'm going to get some coffee. Would you like anything?

Lorna: Maybe some tea.

Tony: Of course. Anna is still in bed but she'll be up soon.

Lorna nodded and watched Tony disappear down the hall. She walked up to Tony and Anna's bedroom door. She gently knocked but got no answer. She looked both ways down the hall before opening the door and gently closing it behind her.

Quietly walking into the bedroom, she saw Anna lying on top of the bed. Assuming she was asleep, Lorna took the opportunity to look at her mother's things. She walked over to Anna's make up table. Beautiful jewelry, expensive perfume, make up, and hair products sat on top. Lorna picked up one of the Chanel perfume bottles and sprayed her wrist smelling it. Lorna smiled as she spotted the jewelry. She ran her hand over a diamond necklace and her eyes sparkled. She didn't own a diamond herself. She did have a lovely cubic zirconium pendant she got for her high school graduation. At the time she thought it was the most precious thing in the world, until now. She looked around the room. The sheets on the bed were silk, the drapes on the windows looked as if they were made from Egyptian cotton and the oil painting on the wall looked like a real Monet.

She never grew up with all this type of extravagance and glamour...glamour that her _real_ parents had. Lorna always had a feeling in her heart that she was more than just "the girl next door" with the homemaker Mother, the 9-5 Father, the regular car, the regular home...she always wanted more even though she always felt selfish and guilty for thinking that. She remembered the first time she went to Miami when she was 16. She went window shopping and saw all the designer stores. She didn't dare step inside knowing she wouldn't be able to buy anything. All of those feelings is probably why she was first attracted to her ex-boyfriend, Mike. They met through mutual friends at a fancy Jazz club in downtown Miami that her friends took her to for her 22nd birthday. There he was, in a black suit, drinking over at the bar. After hours of talks and dances, she was head over heels for him. He sure wasn't the rugged, surfer boy she dated throughout high school. Not only was he respectful, charming, tall, dark and handsome, but he came from a wealthy family. He didn't tell her that but she guessed when he told her he was currently living on his father's yacht in Ft. Lauderdale. She even spent a lot of time on his yacht herself. She had never known a man like him or a life that he lived. She fell in-love with him and his life. She had only met his parents once during their first Christmas together. Bernard and Patricia Lewington were stuck up, though, egotistic and almost arrogant. Too bad Mike turned into a completely different person than when she first met him. Trouble was she was still in-love with him and he is the father of her child.

Lorna looked up at her reflection for a moment and her eyes went down to her little bulging belly. Her eyes went lower when she looked at the little framed photo of Carrie on Anna's table.

Lorna did feel a twinge of jealousy thinking of the conversation her and Carrie had last night before bed. Carrie lived with Marlena and Roman growing up, who were a normal middle-class family, but Carrie spent weekends and special times with Anna and that meant the world to her. Carrie loved her step-mother Marlena but she loved her mother more, as should be, and she adored Anna endlessly because she was a beautiful, elegant lady. That's why they got along so well. Carrie never grew up with Anna around 24/7 like she did with Marlena. Well, Lorna didn't grow up at all with someone like that. At least Carrie got weekends with Anna. In the short time she knew Tony & Anna, she already loved them and adored them and their life with all the things she never had. Plus, she was a complete stranger yet they accepted her with open arms and loved her, too. She felt at home, like that part of her that was missing has been found. Growing up she always wanted to be more than she was, she always craved this type of life and now she had it, sort of.

She turned and noticed that the closet's double doors were open just a tad. Sneaking over, she opened the doors praying they wouldn't squeak. They didn't. When she switched on the light, her mouth fell open at the size of this closet. She walked in and looked around. All of Anna's clothes, hats, purses, pocket book's, sunglasses, the SHOES...Lorna swore she was in a store right now and she guessed they were probably all designer, too. She chuckled to herself when she saw Tony's part of the closet that didn't even match Anna's parts. Obviously, he was a willing and devoted husband. Lorna walked over to Anna's dresses that were hanging. She spotted a black and white strapless dress which was beautiful and sexy but she could tell it was definitely an 80's dress. She put it back on the rack and went over to the shoes with sparkles in her eyes. Picking up a simple black heel she looked at the shoe size. 7 1/2. Her size! Oh, she definitely was going to borrow Mommy's shoes! Lorna proceeded to look at Tony's section. Sure enough all those suits were designer, mostly Italian and reminded her of Mike's suits.

After walking out of the closet and shutting the door, Lorna turned back towards Anna and noticed a few tissues crumpled next to her. She must've been crying. She walked over to Tony's side of the bed. After hesitating a moment, she gently got next to Anna on the bed trying not to disturb her. Carefully, she put her hand on Anna's arm.

Anna opened her eyes when she felt a soft touch. She stayed still as tears started threatening her again. Immediately, she knew who was next to her. Anna switched sides as Lorna looked at her expectantly. A tear escaped from Anna's eye as she smiled at her daughter.

Lorna: Are you ok?

Anna: Yes. Are you ok?

Lorna nodded.

Lorna: I hope it's ok I'm in here. I just wanted to see you again.

Anna tried not to laugh.

Anna: Oh, honey, you'll never go that long without seeing me ever again.

She nodded.

Lorna: I did a lot of thinking last night.

Anna: Oh?

Lorna: I'd like to go back to Florida.

Anna sat up as did Lorna.

Lorna: Just to get my things. I'd like to move to Salem and have my baby here if that's alright with you.

Anna smiled and stifled a squeal.

Anna: Oh, honey, there's nothing I'd like more.

They hugged. Tony walked into the suite.

Tony: Darling, Mary is going to bring our tray up...

He walked into the bedroom and smiled pleased at the scene before him. Anna immediately reached out for him to take her hand.

Anna: Oh, Tony, Lorna wants to move to Salem and have the baby here.

Tony: That's wonderful.

Lorna: I'll have to go back to Florida to pack all my things, put in my notice at work, things like that. I'll probably be gone a month or so.

Tony: Don't worry about anything. If you need any help moving or money we'll take care of that.

Anna nodded. Lorna looked at both of them.

Lorna: Wow, really?

Anna: Of course.

Lorna: I'll be moving in here, right?

Tony: I know it's not our own home but I have family business to continue here. So, until then, yes you'll move in here with us. Plus, Stefano is in jail and everyone else that lives here comes and goes.

Anna: Unless, would you like your own apartment? There are some wonderful condo's in town.

Lorna: I'd like to move here first. Then, we'll see what happens.

Tony: Great.

Anna: Oh, Tony. I feel like celebrating. How about we all have dinner tonight at Chez Rouge?

Tony: That's a great idea.

Lorna: Red's Place?

Anna: You know French?

Lorna: Only from high school.

Anna: Maggie and Mickey Horton own the restaurant. They're family friends of ours. It's very nice. Wonderful food. You'd love it.

Tony: I'll call Maggie and make reservations.

Anna: Perfect.

They both smiled at each other before he leaned down to give her a kiss.

That evening, Anna walked up the sidewalk to Chez Rouge's front doors while checking her cell phone when she suddenly bumped into someone.

Anna: Oh.

Anna looked up to see Kate step back, straightening her blouse more than annoyed.

Anna: Oh, Kate. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

Kate: Yes, I see that.

Anna looked at Kate quizzical but then slightly smiled recognizing it right away. Kate was more than buzzed.

Anna: You've been enjoying "Happy Hour" at Chez Rouge I see.

Kate: Excuse me?

Anna: You've had a little bit too much to drink don't you think?

Kate: I don't know what you're talking about.

Roman: Yes you do, Katie.

Roman and Marlena walked up from behind Anna.

Roman: She certainly has had too much to drink.

Kate: I had a rough day today. Can't I enjoy a few Martinis without getting ridiculed? God.

Anna smiled at Roman.

Roman: I hope you're not driving.

Kate: No, I'm going to see Philip right around the corner.

Anna noticed Uncle John wasn't with Marlena which made her a bit suspicious.

Anna: Are you two having dinner together?

Marlena: We're meeting Sami for dinner.

Roman: You're not here alone are you?

Anna: No, Tony and the girls will be here in a few minutes. I had to stop by the office to drop off a contract.

Marlena: Why don't you all join us for dinner?

Roman: Hey, that's a good idea.

Marlena: It'll give us a chance to get to know Lorna better.

Anna: Well, she's still a bit shy but sure I'll ask Tony. I don't think he'll mind.

Marlena: Sami said she's made friends with Lorna.

Anna: Yes, and Sami and Carrie are actually getting along if you can believe it.

Roman: Shocking!

They all laughed.

Roman: Ok, well, we'll meet you inside in a bit.

Anna: Alright.

Roman led Marlena into the restaurant as Kate and Anna stayed behind.

Kate: I haven't been over to the house lately. How's the fort holding up?

Anna: Well, pretty much the same. Stefano and John are still throwing snarky remarks every chance they get and EJ and Tony are still being hard-headed about who will get the DiMera holdings.

Kate: And what about Carrie and Lorna staying there now, too?

Anna: Well, it's been pretty chaotic especially with the twins but for the most part everyone tries to stay as civil as possible and like I said the girls are all getting along so there's been no cat fights, Thank God.

Kate: Mm. And, ah, how's Stefano treating your daughter?

Anna: Lorna?

Kate nodded.

Anna: Oh, he treats her like a DiMera Princess. But he's in jail right now I'm happy to say.

Kate: I heard. That doesn't surprise me. Stefano has done a lot of crazy things in the past but I do have to say this one surprised me the most.

Anna giggled.

Anna: You're telling me.

Kate: I've had to keep a lot of Stefano's secrets before but this one takes the cake.

It took a few seconds but Kate's last comment sunk in and Anna froze staring at her.

Anna: Wha-What did you just say?

Kate mirrored the same look realizing what she said but immediately tried to hide it.

Anna: Did you just imply that you knew about this, this whole time?

Kate put her hand on her hip.

Kate: That's not what I said.

Anna could see right through her.

Anna: Say it.

Kate looked up at Anna. Anna was not Kate's favorite person but they had a lot of similarities, one being they could see right through someone and that's what Anna was doing right now with her.

Kate: Ok, I knew. Stefano told me after he had too many Streigers years ago; like 15-years-ago so it doesn't matter now.

Anna: He told you everything?

Kate: For the most part, yes.

Anna took a step towards Kate, rage running through her veins but kept her cool.

Anna: Let me get this straight. After everything, you knew all along that Tony and I had a daughter that Stefano secretly took from me?

Kate looked away from her.

Anna: And it didn't cross your mind even once to tell us?

Kate: It wasn't my first priority to think about a secret Stefano told me years ago involving you and Tony. I never knew you at the time and Tony was on an island for heaven's sakes.

Anna just looked at her outraged.

Kate: Look...I'm sorry. I know what you must be feeling...

Anna: You don't know shit what I'm feeling, Kate! Renee tried to kill me! She hijacked my boat and Tony and I almost drowned! Because of that, I was told I lost my baby but in reality one of Stefano's goony doctors took Lorna from me and was raised without me! I had no idea my baby was alive! I wanted to have Tony's baby more than anything in the world. Do you have any idea the pain Stefano has caused me? He had Tony and I imprisoned in chains! He tried to kill Carrie! He kept my husband away from me for over 20 years! And you stand there and say that it never crossed your mind at all to tell us? Not when we both returned back to Salem, not when you made friends with Tony and started our business deal for "Hearth and Home," or when we just got re-married this past summer? It didn't cross your mind AT ALL?

Kate felt sorry for Anna but having her scream like that at her did not help her patience one bit.

Kate: For your information, I know what it feels like to have someone taken away from me. Andre and Stefano took Roman from me on my wedding day and made me think he was dead. Curtis took Lucas and Billie from me. Vivian gave birth to Phillip! And I'll be honest, yes the secret did cross my mind but if Stefano found out I said anything he would have killed me! What was I supposed to do?

Anna: Kate, you may not be my favorite person in the world but I thought you had more heart than that. You know what? Go ahead and marry Stefano. You two belong together.

Nicole walked out of the restaurant at this point texting someone on her phone but she stopped immediately hearing the less than friendly conversation between Kate and Anna.

Anna: Stefano, the town enemy and Kate the village whore.

Anna giggled but Kate was outraged. Nicole smiled with her mouth open not believing what she was seeing.

Kate: Oh, please! Talk about having a heart, what about you?

Anna: Me?

Kate: I know all about your past, Anna. I know that you drugged Tony into marrying you for his money. I know you hypnotized Carrie into scamming her own father. I even know that you faked a pregnancy! So, don't stand there and give me that "heart" bullshit.

Anna: We've all done things in the past we aren't proud of, Kate. I regret every one of those things! Tony, Roman, Carrie, they all forgave me along time ago. It's ancient history. But you, the things I've done don't even compare to yours.

Kate started to protest in defense.

Anna: That's right. I may not have been in Salem for a while but Carrie kept me up to date on everything that went on. I cannot believe some of the things you've done and to your own children! Poor Lucas...you know, I can understand that Sami can be a handful, hell she traumatized Carrie's life more ways than one, but that doesn't mean you have to torture her the way you have when it comes to Lucas. After everything Samantha and Carrie went through, I never have done anything to Sami that you have. She's Roman's daughter and I respect that.

Nicole's eyebrows raised.

Kate: Respect? The way you're talking doesn't show one ounce of respect or class. No wonder you didn't raise Carrie.

Anna looked at Kate appalled and hurt.

Kate: And as time goes by, I'm sure Lorna will be grateful just the same.

Anna gasped.

Anna: You bitch!

Anna slapped Kate right across the face. Nicole gasped as Kate charged at Anna. Both women started fighting. This was entertaining to her, not just because it was Kate and Anna but because she wasn't the one in the fight. She rolled her eyes when she knew she should try to stop them.

Nicole: Hey! Hey! Hey! Come on ladies. Kate...Anna! Stop!

The girls lost their balance and fell to the ground just as Tony ran up in horror.

Tony: ANNA!

Kate: Get off me!

Anna: Let go of my hair!

Tony grabbed a hold of Anna as they girls still fought but he didn't pull her away in fear that a chunk of Anna's hair would come with it. Maggie came running out of the front doors to see what all the commotion was about and her eyes opened wide to see what was causing it. Carrie and Lorna ran up as well.

Tony: Come on! Let go! Both of you. NOW!

Tony managed to pull the two apart. Anna was stark mad and breathing heavy. Tony kept his arms around her tightly not happy at all.

Tony: Are you done?

Kate huffed and stood up straightening her hair and clothes.

Anna: Tony, let go of me!

She pushed him away and he put his hands up in defense.

Tony: Ok, fine! Now, would you mind telling me what the HELL is going on?

Anna and Kate just glared at each other. Nicole giggled

Nicole: I've been in quite a few fights myself...

Carrie looked at Nicole.

Nicole: ...but Kate Roberts and Anna DiMera? Now, I've seen it all.

Tony: Look, I know you two aren't exactly fond of each other but was a fight really necessary?

Both women still stayed quiet as they looked away from him with their hand on their hip.

Tony sighed.

Tony: I can't believe this. You two are both grown women. You're both acting like children. Who started it?

Kate: Your wife slapped me!

Anna: Tony, you'll never believe what she said to me!

Kate: After what you said to me, oh you deserved it!

Anna: You know that little piece of information you said to me about knowing Stefano's secret, Kate? Shall you tell Tony, or shall I?

Kate glared at Anna. Tony looked at both of them curious.

Anna: No? Darling, Kate here informed me that she knew all along, 15-years-all along, that we had a daughter.

Tony looked at Kate shocked.

Tony: You what?

Anna: That's right and it didn't cross her mind at all to tell us!

Kate: I told you that Stefano would've killed me!

Tony: Wait a minute. Are you telling me after everything you knew I had a daughter that Stefano took from my wife?

Carrie looked at Lorna and rubbed her arm. Nicole jumped in.

Nicole: And Kate told Anna that she has no respect or class and that's why Carrie wasn't raised with her. She also said that Lorna should be grateful Anna didn't raise her.

Kate looked at Nicole like she wanted to pounce at her. She just smiled at Kate. Anna walked away to the side of them and tried not to cry. Carrie went over to Anna and rubbed her back. Lorna stood there trying to take in all of this.

Nicole: Oh, c'mon Kate, you think I would stick up for you? Even I would never be that stupid to keep that kind of secret.

Kate: You better shut your mouth.

Tony: Ok, Nicole, that's enough.

Nicole looked at them and shrugged walking away but she stopped when she started to pass Lorna and Carrie. Nicole stuck out her hand and smiled.

Nicole: You must be Tony and Anna's offspring. I'm Nicole.

Lorna, a little taken back, shook Nicole's hand. Nicole turned back around to look at the scene one more time before she walked off into the night.

Kate: Look, Tony, I understand and I'm sorry but...

Tony: I have nothing to say to you right now.

Kate sighed.

Kate: Fine.

She walked off.

Tony looked over at Lorna.

Tony: I'm sorry you had to witness all of this.

Lorna smiled to make the situation for them easier.

Lorna: Hey, that's nothing. You should've seen some of the fights I witnessed between drunk surfers in the Florida bars over the years.

Tony slightly smiled and looked over at Anna. Carrie mouthed, "she's ok" to him.

Later, Marlena, Sami, Roman, Carrie and Lorna stood at the bar talking about what happened as Tony stood by the hostess podium talking to Maggie.

Tony: I'm sorry for my wife's behavior earlier, Maggie. I'm sorry there had to be such a display.

Maggie: That's quite alright but it is understandable.

Tony nodded.

Tony: I can't believe Kate.

Maggie: Kate did tab up a storm here at the bar earlier.

Tony: No, I meant about her knowing about my daughter. She's my friend.

Maggie nodded.

Maggie: Things happen. Just be grateful that your daughter is in your life.

Tony turned to his family at the bar.

Tony: That I am.

Later, Anna walked out of the ladies room and put her hand on the wall to steady herself as a man ran into her. Jesus, she thought, that's twice tonight and she's only had one glass of champagne.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry."

Anna looked up the man. He was a 6 ft, dark, handsome man in Armani no more than thirty-years-old. If she were his age, she knew she would be weak in the knees right about now.

Anna: That's quite alright. I should've been more careful.

"No, it's entirely my fault. I wasn't paying attention. I would never deliberately run into such a beautiful woman like yourself."

Anna's mouth opened a tad and a giggle came out. He gave her a bright smile as he reached for her hand and kissed it.

"I'm Michael."

Anna looked down at their joined hands and back up at him.

Michael: And you are?

Anna pulled her hand away and gave off a snarky chuckle.

Anna: Old enough to be your mother.

He reached back for her hand.

Michael: Ah, but you're not my mother...are you?

Anna's smile faded at the seductive suggestion in his voice.

Anna: No, that I'm not. Well, I don't often get compliments by young men your age so I do thank you.

Michael: I'm surprised. But, you are very welcome.

Anna: Mmm. I'm sure my husband would thank you, too. Would you like to meet him? He's sitting right out there.

Michael's smile faded. She lifted her left hand and flashed her diamond. He chuckled and shook his finger at her.

At that moment a young, tall brunette walked out of the ladies room. She was about to say something to Michael but stopped when she saw Anna. Anna looked at the brunette's hand plastered against Michael's chest.

Anna: Honey, I'd watch out for this one.

She turned and walked away as the brunette looked at Michael confused.

Anna returned to the table where Tony stood up and pulled her chair out for her. She smiled sweetly at him and sat down. Marlena, Roman, Sami, Carrie and Lorna were all lost in their own conversation laughing. Anna took a sip of her champagne and her eyes followed Michael and the brunette where Maggie showed them to a table across the dance floor.

Anna: What an asshole.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Anna taken back. Realizing she said that too loud, Anna smiled embarrassed.

Anna: Excuse me.

Tony: Who? Because you're going to have to be a bit more specific, Darling.

Anna: The man in the black Armani sitting over there where Maggie is at.

They all looked.

Tony: Who is he?

Marlena: I've never seen him before.

Sami: Me either.

When Lorna spotted the man and the woman, she nearly choked on her ice tea.

Carrie giggled at her mother.

Carrie: Why is he an asshole, Mom?

Roman: Do you know him?

Anna: No. He hit on me when I came out of the ladies room; yet, he's got a girlfriend.

Tony looked at her strictly.

Tony: I am sitting right here, Darling.

Anna: Oh, stop it. I am flattered a man his age hit on me but that poor girl. I feel sorry for her to be with a man like that.

Lorna felt herself start hyperventalating and her hands were trembling. Roman noticed her first.

Roman: Lorna? Are you ok?

Lorna nodded once but kept her eyes on Michael.

Anna: Honey? What is it?

Carrie: Do you know them?

Lorna couldn't help it. Her rage came out.

Lorna: You bet your ass I do. That's the father of my child that abandoned me for that slut!

Sami let out a surprised laugh. Anna and Tony looked at each other shocked. Lorna got up.

Tony: Where are you going?

Lorna: To give him a piece of my mind!

Lorna dashed away from the table through the dance floor.

Anna: Tony!

Tony: I'm on it.

Tony got up and walked after her. Anna stood up but stayed at the table.

Lorna walked up to the couple as they shared a kiss. She immediately picked up the glass of water sitting on the table and threw the water on the couple's heads. Michael jerked back but the brunette screamed getting attention from the diners around them. Michael was shocked when he saw who the accomplice was. He stood up as he gasped.

Michael: Oh, my God. What are you doing here?

Lorna: What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here? Is this Tina, the Miami model you left me for?

Tina, dabbing her face with her napkin, shot eyes at Michael.

Tina: Who is this?

Tony walked up to Lorna.

Tony: Lorna, what's going on?

Tina: Lorna? That's Lorna?

Michael looked Tony up and down.

Michael: Who the hell are you?

Tony straightened up not liking this young man's tone.

Tony: Count Anthony DiMera. Who the hell are you?

Michael: Count? Lorna, I'm impressed but he's a bit too old for you don't you think?

Tony: Excuse me?

Lorna: I can't believe you, Mike! You leave me for this Miami slut, you call me a whore, accuse ME of cheating on you believing the baby isn't yours when all the while you're cheating on me with _her._

Tony: Wait a minute. This is Mike?

Lorna: Yes!

Maggie walked up behind Tony smiling at her diner's but clearly concerned.

Maggie: Tony? Is everything ok?

Tony was about to answer when Tina spoke.

Tina: Michael, let's go.

Lorna: No, i'm not through with him yet. After all of that you just show up here out of the blue and you hit on my mother!

Michael: What the hell are you talking about? Your mother is gone.

Lorna: No, my real mother is standing right over there.

Lorna pointed to Anna. Anna got stiff when she saw all of them look over at her.

Michael: What do you mean that's your real mother?

Lorna: Well, you would know if we were still together! And this is my real father.

Michael started laughing. Lorna's eyes became big. She turned to Tony.

Lorna: Is he laughing at me?

Michael: You're joking.

Tony: She certainly is not. We have blood tests to prove it.

Michael looked at Tony confused but turned back to Lorna upset.

Michael: Whatever. Look, babe, I thought we settled this.

Lorna: I'm not your babe and we didn't settle anything!

Michael: Then out with it!

Maggie: Can we please lower our voices or take it outside?

Lorna: I just want to say that I'm moving here because I have a family now, a wonderful family that will help me raise MY child. That's all I have to say.

Tony: Come on.

Tony gently urged Lorna away.

Michael: Hope you have a nice life Lorna! You, your baby, the Count and your hot mom. If she's anything like you, give her my number.

Tony stopped mid-step. He let go of Lorna and turned around. He took hard steps to Michael and before he knew it Michael had a fist land across his law. Tina screamed as he fell to the ground.

After leaving Chez Rouge, Tony's car pulled up to the DiMera mansion. Tony, Anna, Carrie and Lorna got out and walked to the front door.

Anna: Lorna are you sure you're ok?

Lorna: Yes. I feel good actually. He did what I've been wanting to do to Mike all along.

Tony: Glad I could be of service.

Tony shook his hand pain still stinging.

Anna: Are you sure you don't need ice, Tony?

Tony: No, darling. I'll be fine.

Carrie opened the door but Anna kept Tony from going inside.

Anna: We'll be right in.

After Carrie and Lorna walked into the house, Anna shut the door.

Tony: What are you doing?

Anna pressed her body up against his.

Anna: You know you were sexy tonight punching that guy.

Tony laughed.

Tony: Oh, really?

Anna slid her hands up his chest.

Anna: Mm hm. Mr. Macho Man.

He leaned up and kissed him then proceeded to pick up his slightly bruised hand.

Anna: Are you sure you don't want me to kiss it and make it better?

Tony wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her closer.

Tony: Yes, but not my hand.

He bent down and kissed her. Right when she wanted to deepen that kiss, his lips left hers. She was going to protest until his mouth ended up on her neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive spot he knew made her squirm. Anna let out a deep giggle.

Anna: Ooo.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed her husbands teasing mouth. When she felt his hands slide down her bottom, she felt a sharp bite on her neck.

Anna: Ow!

He pulled away smiling wickedly. Anna laughed.

Anna: Tony.

She hit him on the chest. She grabbed Tony's hand and turned to open the door but the door suddenly opened showing Carrie's worried face.

Carrie: Hurry. You two are not going to believe this.

Tony: What's going on?

Carrie grabbed Anna's arm and pulled them inside. Tony barely got the door shut as he and Anna were dragged towards the living room.

Once inside the living room, Tony and Anna froze as Stefano smiled greeting them and Lorna stood next to them not knowing what to do or say.

Tony: Father?

Stefano: Ah, you two are back. How was dinner?

Anna: I thought you were in jail.

Stefano smiled at his daughter-in-law.

Stefano: I was.

He walked over to the mini bar and poured himself brandy.

Tony: Abe let you out?

Stefano: He had to. They had no evidence.

Tony: What are you talking about? Roman had the letter.

Stefano turned to his son and took a sip of his drink.

Stefano: He did when we left here but he misplaced it. It disappeared.

Anna: You had one of your goonies destroy the letter?

Stefano: Did I say that?

Tony: No, but she's right, isn't she?

Stefano: No evidence, no proof, no jail.

Anna: Tony.

Tony couldn't bring his eyes off his father even though his wife was pleading with him.

Stefano: Now how about you two joining me for a drink? Carrie, would you like something, too? Of course Lorna, my dear, water would be best for you.

Anna looked at Lorna and took a step towards Stefano skeptical.

Anna: Why are you offering Lorna just water?

Stefano: Well, she can't drink alcohol in her condition.

Anna looked at Tony. She was right. Stefano knew.

Tony: How do you know she's pregnant? You were in jail. We just found out.

Stefano smiled and took a seat in his chair. Lorna and Carrie stayed silent. Anna put her hands on her hips.

Anna: Yes, what, do you have some kind of hidden recorder in our bedroom or something?

Stefano: Oh, please. God only knows what goes on in your room.

Anna: I beg your pardon!

Tony: He probably has one of his goonie's following us. Isn't that right, Father?

Stefano didn't answer.

Tony: I will call Abe and Roman, Father.

Stefano: Do what you like, Antony. I'm getting tired so I'll say what I have to say before I retire.

Anna: To hell I hope.

Stefano: Ah, always loved that wit. No. Since Lorna is my granddaughter and she is pregnant then that's my great-grandchild.

Tony smiled at Stefano sarcastically.

Tony: Very good, Father.

Anna rolled her eyes at Tony's comment.

Anna: Meaning what, Stefano?

Stefano: The fetus is also a DiMera heir. My heir. Lorna will stay here with you two, of course, and will raise her child in this house with me like a true DiMera, like Johnny, like Sydney.

Anna: There is no chance in hell that is going to happen! I'm not letting you near my grandchild after what you did to us!

Tony stayed calm as Anna started shouting, which he expected.

Tony: You're right, my grandchild will be raised in this house with Lorna and with Anna and I but not with you. You're going to be locked up in jail.

Stefano turned to Lorna.

Stefano: Lorna, Darling, have a good night's rest. To the rest of you, chow.

Stefano walked out of the living room and disappeared into his wing of the house.

Anna: Tony, are you insane? There is no way we're living here now with Lorna and our grandchild with Stefano here.

Tony: Don't worry. He's going to be locked up.

Anna: Oh, because that has worked ever-so-perfectly in the past!

Tony shot a look at Anna then turned around facing Lorna.

Anna: Ok, say he does get locked up and say this DiMera business venture with you and EJ against John works, and say we're having a great life with our grandchild…then one day, ding dong the bastard is back. What then? And you know how hard it will be to get him back in jail.

Anna's words sunk in. She was right.

Tony: No, you're right.

Anna blinked.

Anna: What?

Tony turned back around to her.

Tony: You're right. I guess the best thing to do is for us to move out. I can help EJ across town as much as here. When Father gets locked up, if the circumstances are right then we can move back.

Anna was going to protest but at least she got Tony to agree this much. She didn't want to be in this house at all but she didn't want to ruin it so she just nodded.

Tony: Until then, Lorna can continue sleeping in Carrie's room.

Anna: I want her in our room now that's he's back Tony.

Lorna: Do you really think he will try to hurt me?

Tony: No. Stefano would never harm one hair on your head. You're giving him a grandchild and you're his heir.

Anna: Tony, you were his heir too and look what happened to you.

The next afternoon, Tony and Anna were at their office. After everything, they still had work themselves. Before leaving, Carrie did inform them she wouldn't let Lorna out of her site with Stefano around.

Tony was leaning back in his chair staring at Anna's crossed legs as she sat a top the corner of his desk working her magic on a potential client. When it came to getting clients and buyers, he didn't have to do any work. With Anna working with him, Anna schmoozed everyone until they said, "Yes." He didn't mind her flirtatious laughter with the men or her sincere voice with the women. It worked. She was more sexy to him ever since she became an actual career woman. Sure she owned her fashion business back in the day but Calliope mostly did all the work.

Anna: Yes, I'm writing it all down.

Anna showed irritation as she lied about writing down whatever the person on the other end of the phone questioned. Tony held back a chuckle at her lie. If it were an intern, he'd be more than annoyed with that connotation but with Anna, he knew her brain was like a sponge. She never forgot anything and he should know.

Anna: Alright. Yes. I will have my secretary give you a call with that number. Thank you. Buh-bye.

Anna hung up and slid off the desk.

Anna: Well, that one was a little tough but I think we got them.

Tony paid no attention again as she bent over the desk a tad to grab her notepad. He leaned back in his chair as he scanned his eyes down her backside and to the high slit at the back of her skirt. She started babbling something to him but he was just interested in one thing. Those legs. He sat back up straight and reached his hand to the back of her leg that showed through the slit. She kept talking to him but stopped when his hand slicked upwards. She froze and smiled.

Anna: Tony, are you listening to me?

Tony ran his hand up the other back of her leg.

Tony: Mm mm.

Anna: Tony, come on. You can play with my legs all you want later but right now we have business.

Tony looked at the time and stood up.

Tony: Lunchtime.

Anna smiled as she saw the sparkle in his eyes then he flashed her that smile she never could resist. She threw her notepad on the desk and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips fiercely collided, their tongues wildly caressed, and angles became adjusted back and forth. Familiar desire gushed through their bodies once again. Tony pushed her back until her rear hit the desk. She was working on his tie as he bent down, still kissing her, and slid his hands on the other side of her knees. They both moaned when he lifted her sitting on the desk. Anna cursed the sudden loss of their lips until he grabbed her thighs and pulled her roughly to his hips. She gasped and smiled before he kissed her again. Tony felt Anna's hands on his lower back pushing his hips closer to hers. He was now cursing her skirt and his pants but she was working on his belt now.

Ring…. Ring….

Tony felt Anna start to pull away.

Tony: Ignore it.

He started kissing her neck and cupped her breast through her clothing. Anna found it hard to catch her breath.

Anna: Tony, that's my cell phone. It could be important.

Tony, realizing it was indeed her cell phone and not the office phone, pulled away. He walked over to the couch where her purse sat and picked up the phone.

Tony: It's Carrie.

He handed Anna the phone redeeming where he was before the phone rang.

Anna: Hi, honey. Everything ok? Oh my God, really? Oh, that's great. Yes. Yes, I will. Dinner sounds great of course if he's not too tired. Yes. We'll be home right after work. Everything ok with Lorna? Good. Yes. I love you too. Bye.

Tony: What was that about?

Anna: Austin is flying into Salem in a couple hours.

Tony: Oh, that's nice.

Anna: Carrie suggested we all go out for dinner.

Tony: Sounds great.

Anna: Awe. I'm so happy for Carrie. She missed him so much even if it was for a few days.

Tony: I feel the same with you…now, Mrs. DiMera, where were we?

Anna grabbed his loose tie and pulled him to her.

Anna: Right here.

Later that day, Tony & Anna were driving back to the DiMera Mansion. Anna was trying to re-do her mascara in the mirror but found it hard to concentrate at the speed her hubby was driving at.

Anna: Tony, slow down would you?

Tony glanced at her. Knowing Anna was a little speed vixen on the road, he was surprised she was complaining about his speed.

Tony: I'm doing the speed limit, Anna.

Anna: Why did you take the back roads anyways? It's too bumpy. I'm trying to put on mascara. Do you want me to poke myself in the eye?

Tony rolled his eyes at her useless complaining.

Tony: The highways are all backed up. This way is much faster. And why are you putting on make-up now? Can't you do that when we get home?

Anna: Noooo. Austin's there and I want him to see me at my best.

Tony: Darling, you're already at your best.

Anna smiled at his comment.

Anna: Aw, you're so sweet.

Tony: Why do you want to impress Austin, anyways?

Anna: Because a man looks to his wife's mother to know what to expect in the future.

Tony chuckled.

Tony: Did you do the same with me with my father?

Anna: Very funny.

Tony: I thought it was.

Anna: Mm hm. Maybe you'll think it's funny when I say that I have a head ache tonight.

Tony: That's not funny. That's just cruel. Besides, you wouldn't do that to me.

Anna: Oh, really?

She put her mascara back into it's container with a snap.

Anna: Watch me.

Tony smiled wickedly and reached over caressing her thigh.

Tony: I always watch you.

Anna chuckled but stopped his hand.

Anna: Ok, buster, just watch the road for right now would you?

Tony: Well, we can always pull over.

She looked at him shocked but pleased.

Anna: Tony! What are we in high school?

Tony: You make me feel like a high school boy sometimes.

She leaned over a bit running her hand down his arm and replied to him in that low, sexy voice he loved.

Anna: Only sometimes?

He chuckled and kept driving. She noticed Tony was going awfully fast, even more than before. Leaning over a tad, she looked at the speedometer.

Anna: Tony, you're doing 70 in a 50. If you don't slow down, we'll be pulled over and then we'll really be late.

Tony sighed and decided to cower to her demand.

Tony: Alright.

Anna checked her polished, French-tipped nails to make sure everything was in order but right away she noticed Tony hadn't slowed down at all and she started becoming very irritated.

Anna: Tony, please slow down.

Tony: I'm trying to!

Anna saw panic on her husband's face and her heart started racing.

Anna: What do you mean you're trying to?

Tony kept stepping on the brake pedal.

Tony: The brakes aren't working!

Anna: What? What do you mean the brakes aren't working! TONY!

Tony grabbed the emergency brake but that didn't work. Anna started panicking.

Anna: Oh my God!

Tony kept stepping on the brakes but nothing happened. Anna gasped as she noticed they were now coming towards an 4-way-stop intersection of one of the busy main roads ahead.

Anna: Tony! Do something!

Tony: I'm trying!

Anna grasped onto the dashboard eyeing all the cars coming closer in front of them.

Tony: Hold on!

Anna: TONYYYYY!

Anna closed her eyes and held her breath, the same rush you get on top of a rollercoaster the second before you drop when everything is in slow motion. Knowing they were in the middle of the intersection, she felt the car take a sharp swerve. The last thing she heard was loud car horns before everything went black.

The sound of sirens blazing in the distance brought Tony back into reality. He felt sort of numb and confused. As the sirens became more clearer he felt some pain in his neck and sharp stinging on his forehead. He squinted his eyes open only to see smoke, shattered glass, siren lights and the outline of people surrounding his car. He remembered what happened now as his hearing and sight became clearer. He put his hand up to his forehead where he felt stinging and saw blood on his fingers. Tony jerked like a bolt of lightning went through is body when he felt a hand slide on top of his. Gasping, he looked over at Anna next to him. The sight of his wife's limp body made his skin turn white. Her body was slouched over to the right where her head was plastered against the passenger side window which was cracked. Forgetting himself, he immediately un-did his seat belt and pushed the airbags out of the way as he leaned over to her and gently brought her body leaning back onto the seat. His heart almost stopped when he saw blood on her head and running down her neck from a deep cut.

Tony: God, no.

He checked her pulse and saw that she was breathing.

Tony: Anna! Anna, wake up. Come on sweetheart!

He noticed paramedics, police and firefighters surrounding the car now and trying to get their doors opened as two other cars lay bashed into theirs.

Tony: Darling, I'm here. I know you can hear me. Everything will be ok. I promise

Back at the mansion, Carrie, Austin and Lorna were talking upstairs in Carrie's bedroom.

Lorna: I wonder where they are.

Carrie: Mom said fifteen minutes. Maybe they hit traffic?

Austin: The highway was pretty bad coming here from the airport.

Carrie: Should I call her again?

Lorna was about to say something when Carrie's cell phone rang.

Austin: That's probably them now.

Carrie took her cell phone out of her purse and looked at the caller I.D.

Carrie: No, it's my dad. Hi, dad.

Roman: (v/o) Honey...

Carrie: Hi, dad. Where are you? It's loud.

Roman sighed as he watched Anna, on a stretcher, be put into the ambulance that Tony was already sitting in.

Roman: Carrie.

Carrie: What's wrong? You sound upset.

Roman: Honey, I have something to tell you.

Carrie: Tell me what?

Roman covered his other ear as the ambulance's sirens started blazing and it sped off into the night.

Carrie: Where are you? Are those sirens?

Roman: Yes. Carrie, honey, listen. I need you and your sister to come to the hospital right away.

Carrie: Oh, my God. What happened? Are you ok?

Roman: I'm fine but your mother...

Carrie stood up fast almost in shock. It was bad...she could tell, or else her dad wouldn't make her worry like this.

Carrie: What about Mom?

That got Lorna and Austin's attention.

Roman: Tony and your Mom were in an accident.

Carrie: Oh my God! Are they ok?

Roman: Carrie I...

Carrie: Don't bullshit me, Dad. Tell me the truth!

Roman: Tony is ok, minor injuries. He was talking to me. The brakes on his car failed and they went into the intersection on Hillside when the collision happened.

Carrie felt her whole body start shaking from fear scared for the answer to the question she was about to ask.

Carrie: What about Mom?

Roman: From what I can see, it's not good sweetie. She hit her head pretty bad.

Carrie felt tears springing to her eyes as Austin rushed to her side worried by the expression on her face.

Carrie: Did you talk to her?

Roman ran a hand through his hair and paused a second hating to do this to his daughter.

Roman: No. She's unconscious.

Carrie felt her knees falter and she held onto Austin's arm.

Roman: I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can. I have to deal with the collision here first. Your Uncle Bo is here now, too.

Carrie's voice could only come out in a whisper.

Carrie: Ok.

She hung up and immediately grabbed her purse.

Austin: What happened?

Lorna: Carrie?

Carrie: Mom and Tony were in a bad accident. My Dad said their brakes failed and Tony is ok but Mom hit her head and she isn't awake. We have to go to the hospital.

Lorna: Oh my God!

Carrie: Austin, I..I need you to drive Mom's car. I can't...

Austin: Of course.

The three ran out.

At the hospital, Lexie was frantically checking out Tony as he impatiently stood by the window of the emergency room that his wife was in. He finally pushed his sister's probing hands away in frustration.

Tony: Lexie, I'm fine! Get in there with Kayla and help my wife!

Lexie kept trying to check out her stubborn brother.

Lexie: Tony! There are very good doctors in there. I will go in there as soon as I am done with you.

He was about to respond angrily but she cut him off just as upset.

Lexie: You were in this accident, too!

Tony: I told you I'm fine. Anna is the one that needs you.

Lexie: You have no broken bones, that's good. Can you see straight? Are you dizzy?

Tony clenched his teeth trying to will his patience.

Tony: I'm a little dizzy and my body aches but i'm fine, Alexandra, really.

Lexie put a little bandage over his cut on his forehead.

Lexie: Keep this on here. I'll be back.

Tony: Wait, I'm going with you.

Lexie put her hands on Tony's chest keeping him restrained.

Lexie: No, no.

Tony: Lexie!

Lexie: Tony! Tony, let us do our job. I will be back shortly. In the meantime, call your family and let them know ok? Can you do that for me?

With no response from him, Lexie ran into the room shutting the door. Tony shut his eyes tightly. Call his family? How the hell was he supposed to make a quick phone call to Carrie, who not only adored her mother but only saw her a few times a year, and Lorna, their daughter who never knew Anna at all and just got her back, and tell them, "We got into an accident. Oh, yeah, I'm ok but I have no idea how your mother is doing."

Tony grunted with frustration and kicked the nearest garbage can making it fly across the floor just as Carrie, Lorna and Austin came running into the room. They all jumped back as another nurse, doctor, receptionist looked at him. Austin picked up the can as Lorna and Carrie ran to him.

Carrie: Tony, my dad called me and told me what happened. Where's Mom?

Tony just nodded towards the room behind them. Carrie looked at the closed blinds in the window.

Carrie: Is she ok?

Tony: I don't know. Both of your aunts are in there right now.

Austin: Are you ok?

Tony nodded and patted Austin's back. Lorna couldn't believe this was happening. An accident killed her first parents and now after finding her real parents another accident happens? Lorna's thoughts were interrupted as Kayla opened the door. Tony immediately rushed to her.

Tony: Kayla, how's my wife?

Kayla: Anna's left wrist is sprained, we wrapped that up. That will heal within a week or two. We had to give her a couple stitches to the cut that was on her neck but those are dissolvable and should heal up pretty quick. She did hit her head hard. We removed a piece of glass. It was pretty deep but we gave her stitches there. We will remove those in three weeks if everything heals up nicely and her hair will cover the scar so she will not need a plastic surgeon.

Tony: So, she's ok?

Kayla looked at them all in silence.

Tony: What aren't you telling me?

Kayla: Because she hit her head pretty hard, cat scans show that her brain is bruised but there were no fractures to her skull which is good but she is still unconscious for the time being.

Carrie: A coma?

Kayla: We aren't sure of that yet. We're waiting for the results. Her heart rate was a bit fast but we gave her medicine that will help bring her pulse back to normal. For the kind of accident you were in, you both are very lucky Tony. Other than being unconscious, Anna IS stable. Lexie suspects it's just a matter of time before Anna will wake up.

Tony: A matter of how much time?

Kayla: That I can't answer. I'll be back, ok?

Tony nodded. Marlena ran up to them as Kayla disappeared into Anna's room.

Marlena: Tony, oh my gosh.

She gently hugged him and then put her arm around Carrie.

Marlena: Roman told me what happened. Thank God you're okay. How's Anna?

Tony: Kayla said she's stable but she hasn't woke up yet. Lexie and Kayla are in with her now.

Marlena: Roman is on his way here.

Tony nodded and looked a bit shaken up. He walked away from them. Lorna followed. As Marlena, Carrie and Austin talked in the background, Lorna gently put her hand on Tony's back. He sighed and turned around. Lorna and Tony looked in each other's eyes for a few seconds with unspoken words before he pulled her into a hug. Anna was in the next room but she still felt so far away and their daughter was the closest thing he could feel to Anna so he embraced Lorna tightly.

At the DiMera Mansion, Stefano sat at his desk in the living room on the phone.

Stefano: So, it is done? They're both alive? He is? And what about Anna? Ah. Is Lorna there? Ok. Keep me posted. Chow.

Stefano hung up and sighed.

A little later at the hospital, Tony stood by the window looking in Anna's room, Lorna and Carrie cuddled as Austin poured coffee. Marlena stood by the pay phone talking to John.

Marlena: ...Yes and I just got off the phone with Roman. Bo said the brake job on Tony's car was intentional. Somebody did this on purpose and I think we both know who is behind this.

At the Mansion, John just finished his conversation with his wife. He put his cell phone back in his pocket and walked into the living room to find Stefano sniffing a Brandy on the couch listening to opera. John walked past Stefano and turned off the music. Stefano's deep, irritated voice ejaculated the room.

Stefano: Do you mind?

John: Bad news. Anthony and Anna were in a car accident.

Stefano sat up slowly.

Stefano: Oh?

John nodded.

John: Good news. They survived.

Stefano sighed and relaxed back again.

Stefano: That's good.

John: Is it?

Stefano: Well, of course it is.

John took a step closer.

John: The police said the accident was intentional. Somebody hijinked Anthony's car.

Stefano took a sip of his drink.

John: I don't think you'd know anything about that...would you?

Stefano looked up at John.

Stefano: What exactly are you implying, John?

John: Do I have to spell it out for you, brother?

Stefano: No. Now, if you'll excuse me.

Stefano clicked the music back on from his remote. John walked back into the foyer as EJ came down the stairs in a hurry.

EJ: Samantha just called me. Carrie called her and told her that Tony and Anna were in a car accident. Tony's ok but Anna is unconscious.

John: I know. Blondie called me.

EJ: You don't look worried.

John: Oh, I'm very worried.

EJ: I'm going over there.

John nodded and looked into the living room at Stefano. EJ caught his eye.

EJ: Does my father know?

John: Yes. He doesn't care.

EJ: What do you mean he doesn't care?

John: The police say the accident was intentional. Someone messed with your brother's brakes on his car and I'll give you one guess on who ordered that job.

EJ froze.

EJ: You're not suggesting...

John and EJ both looked over in Stefano's direction.

John: And I think my brother is cursing himself because the job wasn't successful.

EJ looked at John shocked.

At the hospital, Lorna sat next to Anna's bed and held her hand.

Lorna: I know I haven't known you and this family for long but I already love you all. After my other parents died, I never thought I'd have parents ever again but I do. I have my real parents. I feel a close bond with you I never even felt with my adoptive Mother. My adoptive parents died in a car accident. I can't lose you because of that, too. If you die, I'm scared that I'll lose Tony as a father, too, because without you, he's nothing. You know that. Please fight for me and for Carrie and Tony and for my baby. I don't want my child to grow up without knowing you. Please fight as strong as you can. Ok?

Anna's monitors started becoming very irregular and her breathing was erratic. When Lexie and a nurse ran in, slamming the door open, Lorna jumped up and ran over to Tony and EJ who were behind Lexie.

Lexie: What happened?

Lorna: I don't know! I was just talking to her and then every thing started going crazy.

Tony felt frozen in place as Lexie frantically checked Anna.

Tony: Lexie! Lexie, what's happening?

Lexie: Her heart rate is too fast. If it doesn't slow down, she could suffer a stroke.

Lorna: I'm gonna get Carrie!

Lorna ran out as Kayla ran in and helped Lexie. All of a sudden, Tony heard the worst thing he has ever heard; the continuous shriek on her heart monitor.

Kayla: She's going into cardiac arrest!

Lexie: Got it!

Lexie opened Anna's gown and set the paddles in place.

Kayla: Clear.

Every time Tony watched his wife's body negatively react to the shocks, he felt his own heart miss a beat. His knees suddenly went weak and everything went black.

EJ: Tony!

EJ caught Tony as his brother almost hit the floor.

"Tony...Tony?"

Tony heard a familiar voice gently calling his name.

"Tony, It's Marlena. Can you hear me?"

As he came to, he felt a bit dizzy but he managed to squint his eyes open. He immediately saw Marlena and his sister hovering over him as he was slumped over on the waiting room couch.

Marlena: Tony, how are you feeling?

Tony groaned and sat up fully.

Tony: What happened?

EJ: You fainted.

Tony looked at his brother who sat next to him. Immediately, everything came back to him. He remembered what happened before he fainted. His eyes filled up with tears but he tried to hide it.

Tony: Oh my God, Anna!

Lexie: No, Tony. It's ok. Anna is fine.

Tony's head snapped up. He grabbed Lexie's arms in shock.

Tony: She's alive?

Lexie smiled and nodded.

Lexie: She gave us quite a fright but Kayla and I revived her heart. She's stable. Her heart rate is still a little high but the medicine we gave her will bring it back to normal.

Tony: Oh, oh thank God.

Lexie: You need to take it easy, too. You fainted because of the stress and the result of the accident.

Tony: No, I'm fine. Can I see Anna?

Lexie: Yes.

Marlena: Carrie, Austin and Lorna are with her now.

Tony: She's awake?

Lexie: Not yet, but judging from her normal brain activity, she could wake up any minute.

Tony nodded and walked into Anna's room to find Lorna, Austin and Carrie standing around Anna's bed. They all turned to him.

Lorna: You're awake!

Austin: Are you ok?

Thaao: Yes.

Carrie walked to Tony with happy tears in her eyes and put her hands on his arms.

Carrie: Mom's ok.

He managed to smile and kiss Carrie's cheek comforting his step-daughter but it wasn't enough for him. Anna wasn't awake.

Thaao: Can I have moment alone?

Carrie: Sure.

Austin led the girls outside. Tony sat next to Anna's bed. He took her hand and studied her wedding band before he kissed it. He sighed and stared at her sleeping face.

Tony: Darling, can you hear me? You gave me quite a fright. Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear me? You know I actually fainted when I thought I lost you?

Tony could almost hear Anna's voice teasing him with a joke and a giggle.

Tony: Lexie and Kayla say that you're going to be ok. Lexie said you should be awaking soon. I need you to open your eyes. I need you to open, open your eyes and look at me. I need you to wake up.

He put a hand on her cheek and stared at her closed eyelids. He sighed and looked over at the window seeing Marlena talking to Lorna.

Tony: Our daughter's here. She's right outside. She's fitting in with every one. I never knew I could love and adore someone so much that I've only known for a short time, other than you that is.

He chuckled.

Tony: Even though in the past I tried to deny my true feelings for you, you always could see right through me couldn't you...my Contessa. You know, Lorna loves you very much. Our daughter, our grandchild need you to wake up, Anna. I'm not going to do the "lost a wife but gained a daughter" game. I can't do this alone sweetheart.

He fiddled with her wedding band as he felt tears springing to his eyes.

Tony: Gosh, that ring. I still remember the look on your face when I proposed to you. I'll never forget it. I never forgot your reaction to all the times I've proposed to you. Your eyes just lit up but then they softened with love and adoration. I love the way you look at me when we make love or when we're just talking about work, but you know what I think is my favorite? When we were on our honeymoon in Bora Bora. Remember the morning after our wedding, we watched the sunrise on the beach together after being up all night making love and being quite tipsy from all that champagne...

He smiled.

Tony: It was just us on that one beach and you started getting tired but I wasn't ready for that yet, remember? I picked you up and ran to the water. You were screaming and threatening me...as you do best. You got so mad. You thought I was going to throw you in but then, I just stood in the waves and held you and kissed you. You looked at me a way I don't think I've ever seen before.

Tony got lost in his own memories but the beeping of her monitor eventually brought him out of it. He stood up and kissed her lips.

Outside her room, Bo and Roman stood in the waiting room with Marlena and EJ.

EJ: John thinks my father had something to do with the accident, too.

Bo: What do you think, Junior?

EJ: It's possible but I don't know why he would want to do that. Tony is his son.

Bo: That doesn't make a difference. He put Tony on an island for over 20 years.

Marlena: Had him locked up in a dungeon for months.

Roman: Anna as well. But, that was all because of Andre. Andre is gone now.

Marlena: What would be Stefano's motive then? He isn't gaining anything.

Roman: Yes, Stefano doesn't do anything without a reason.

EJ: Look, do whatever investigating you have to do but in the meantime, don't let anyone else know you think my father is involved alright? I don't want anyone finding out until it's absolutely certain and especially not Tony.

Tony: Too late.

They turn to find Tony keeping his anger in check.

Roman: How's Anna?

Tony: Still asleep.

He walked up to their little circle.

Tony: My father was involved in our accident?

Bo and Roman looked at each other.

Bo: The brakes on your car were intentionally set to go out at a certain accelerated speed.

EJ closed his eyes expecting Tony to scream and yell but worse, there was silence. EJ could tell by Tony's breathing he was getting very angry.

Marlena: Tony, they're not 100% sure Stefano had anything to do with this.

Tony: But our accident was intentional. We were meant to be killed? This was no accident?

Bo nodded. Tony's voice got deep and came out in a rumble.

Tony: I'll tell you something, I have no doubt it was my father.

Roman: Why do you say that?

Tony: Because there's only one reason he would want me and Anna dead. Lorna.

Bo: Your daughter?

Tony: She is pregnant.

It clicked for them.

Marlena: Stefano's great-grandchild.

Roman: An heir.

Bo's mouth opened a tad, all of it coming together.

Tony: We told Stefano there was no way in hell he was going to be involved with our daughter and grandchild from here on. He already took our daughter from us, he's not taking our grandchild.

Bo: That explains it.

Tony turned to EJ.

Tony: I'm going to kill him.

EJ: Tony, we don't know father did this.

Tony: It's no coincidence.

Tony looked back at the others.

Tony: Do me a favor and don't mention anything to the kids. I don't even want anything about Stefano to be said in Anna's room. I don't want to alarm anybody. I'll deal with it when the time comes.

Bo: We're still going to investigate.

Tony: Fine, but don't do anything until I've spoken to my father.

Bo sighed a little reluctant at that but Roman nodded.

Later on, in the middle of the night, Lexie walked into Anna's room as a nurse just changed her IV bag.

Nurse: Oh, Dr. Carver. I thought you went home hours ago.

Lexie: I did but I had to come back. They're my family.

Nurse: I understand.

Lexie: Any changes?

Nurse: Her vital signs are still stable.

Lexie: Thank you.

The nurse nodded and walked out. Lexie listened to Anna's pulse. Anna moved her head and whimpered.

Lexie: Anna?

Lexie saw Anna stirring.

Lexie: Anna? Can you hear me?

Anna opened her eyes lazily. Everything was blurry and out of focus and her head was pounding...it was killing her. She saw a silhouette above her. She blinked a few times and it became clear.

Anna: Lexie?

Lexie smiled relieved.

Lexie: How are you feeling?

Anna: Wh...Where am I?

Lexie: You're in the hospital.

Anna started panicking. How the hell did she end up here?

Anna: What happened?

Lexie: No, no. I need you to stay relaxed. You and Tony were in a car accident.

Anna sat up quickly thinking nothing else but her husband.

Anna: Tony!

Anna immediately held her head in pain as throbbing pressure pulsated through her she never felt before.

Lexie: Anna, Anna. Lay back down.

Lexie gently laid her sister-in-law back down.

Anna: Oh, my head is killing me.

Lexie: I know. I'll give you some more pain killers.

Anna: Where's Tony?

Lexie: Tony's fine. He's right outside. You suffered a head injury. You have a sprained wrist and a few minor cuts and bruises but other than that you are going to be ok.

All of a sudden everything came back to Anna. She remembered the accident and the last thing she heard were police sirens and Tony's voice.

Anna: He's ok?

Lexie: Yes.

Anna: And I'm ok?

Lexie: You gave us quite a scare and, well, let's just say you took a really long nap but your vital signs are good and your cat scans came back normal.

Anna: Can I see Tony?

Lexie: Yes. I'll be right back.

In the waiting room, Tony was watching Lorna and Carrie sleep as Austin sat in the corner reading a magazine when Lexie came out of Anna's room. Tony looked up at her, very sleepy, but it was like a shock to his system when he saw the grin on his sister's face and he instantly knew. He knew.

Lexie: Some one wants to see you.

Tony, feeling like he had so much energy he could run the mile, sprung up and almost leaped to the door knowing she was awake but wanting to see proof himself. When he stood in the doorway and saw her look over at him he felt overjoyed.

Lexie: I'll leave you two alone. Don't get her over excited, ok?

Tony laughed at his sister's joke as Lexie shut the door. Tony sprang over to Anna's bed.

Tony: You're awake. How are you feeling?

He didn't even let her answer when he immediately kissed her. A bit weak she returned the kiss and giggled.

Tony: God, I thought I'd never see those beautiful green eyes again.

Anna: Lexie told me about the accident. You're ok?

Tony: Yes, yes darling. I'm fine. Are you in any pain?

Anna: A bit dizzy and a headache but I'm fine. Hungry.

He chuckled.

Tony: Oh, that's my Anna.

Anna: Where's my babies?

Tony: The girls are right outside sleeping.

Anna smiled and studied his face.

Anna: You look like you need some of that.

Tony: I couldn't sleep a second while you weren't awake.

Anna: Lexie said I took quite a long "nap" huh?

Tony: To say the least but everything's ok now. You're going to be okay.

Anna: I can't believe we survived. We were going so fast.

Tony: Let's not talk about that right now.

Anna nodded. The door opened and Lorna stood there in shock. They looked over at her.

Lorna: You're awake. Thank God.

Lorna walked over to her and was about to give her a hug but stopped not wanting to hurt you.

Anna: Come here. You won't break me.

Lorna giggled and hugged her mother. Tony almost wished he had a camera for that exact moment. Austin and Carrie walked in.

Carrie: Mom?

Anna sat up a bit and opened her arms and wiggled her fingers at Carrie. Carrie burst out in tears and hugged Anna crying. Anna rubbed her back and looked at Tony. She must've really gave everyone a scare. When Carrie let go, Austin stood next to Anna.

Austin: There's my gorgeous mother-in-law.

Anna: There's my gorgeous son-in-law.

Austin: What are you in for? It's not a...a face lift is it cause' you definitely don't need it.

Anna giggled and Austin kissed her cheek.

The next night, Anna was enjoying the peace and quiet as she awoke from her slumber. Friends, family, nurses and Lexie had been in and out, in and out all the time since she first woke up last night. She barely got any sleep but she was feeling better than she did yesterday. She was curious though who was all still here for her, but unfortunately the blinds were closed. She glanced over at the clock on the wall. 7:45 p.m. She had been asleep three hours yet it seemed like only 10 minutes.

Anna sighed.

Gosh, why did this have to happen? She wished she was in one of her designer dresses right now dining and dancing with Tony at Chez Rouge. Boy, she could go for some good French food and champagne, too. She wanted to sleep in her own bed in her husband's arms not in this hospital roll-a-way with the sound of her monitors embracing her. She leaned back against the bed clenching her teeth trying to control her frustration. Maybe all this silence wasn't good, leaving her along with her thoughts. Anna closed her eyes and hoped sleep would overtake her again. Maybe when she wakes up, Lexie would be telling her she can go home.

She never heard her bedroom door open nor heard the footsteps walk up to her bedside. She felt a presence before she felt a hand on top hers. She smiled and squeezed that hand. Thank God Tony was back. Maybe he could reassure her and raise her spirits.

"Anna."

Anna gasped before she opened her eyes, staring at the dark eyes of her father-in-law. Anna tried pulling her hand away but Stefano kept a hold. She quickly sat up alarmed.

Stefano: How are you, my dear?

Anna: Does Tony know you're in here?

Stefano: Does it matter? After all, we are family.

Anna giggled ridiculously.

Anna: Family? Are you kidding me?

She yanked her hand away as Stefano sat down in the chair next to her bed.

Anna: What do you think you are doing?

Stefano: I'd like to have a word with you if I may.

Anna: No, you may not.

Stefano: I'm not leaving before we get some things straight.

Anna: I have nothing to say to you. Get out. Get out...now.

Stefano: I want to talk about Lorna.

Anna stiffened.

Anna: Stefano, you listen and you listen good. I don't want my daughter's name coming out of your mouth ever again.

Stefano: She _is_ my granddaughter.

Anna: I know what you want to discuss and Tony and I have made ourselves perfectly clear. Now, get out.

Stefano stood up aggravated and leaned in towards her a bit. She leaned away as she often did when he looked at her that way.

Stefano: I will be apart of Lorna's life, and her child's life, whether you and Antony like it or not.

Anna: TONY!

Anna's heart monitor started racing. Lexie walked in first and froze when she saw Stefano hovering Anna.

Lexie: Father!

John walked in.

John: What are you doing here, brother?

Anna, almost in tears, wished she had enough energy to punch the living hell out of her father-in-law.

Anna: Get him out of here now!

Tony ran in and stopped when he saw Stefano but when he did he went to charge at him. EJ came just in time to hold him back.

EJ: Tony! Calm down!

Tony: What are you doing in here Stefano?

Stefano: I just came to see how my daughter-in-law is doing. Is that a crime?

Lexie: Father...

Stefano: Alexandra, Anna and I are family. You can't kick me out for that.

Tony still struggled with EJ who tried to hold him steady.

Tony: No, but if you don't get out I'll throw you out!

Stefano rubbed his temple.

Stefano: Antony, I swear your wife's overly dramatic tactics have rubbed off on you. I just came to see if she was ok.

Anna: He did not! He snuck in here to talk to me about Lorna! Tell him!

Roman and Bo walked in and everyone went quiet. Bo and Roman studied the scene in front of them and Bo smiled.

Bo: Are we having a party?

Roman: Ah, Stefano, just the man we want to see.

Bo: Your maid told us you were here.

Stefano let out a deep sigh.

Stefano: Remind me to fire Mary when I get home.

Tony finally got EJ to let him go and walked over to Anna's bed.

Tony: Are you ok, darling?

She paid no attention to Tony as she eyed Roman and Bo questionably.

Anna: Why are you two looking for Stefano?

They all turned to her and her mouth opened.

Anna: Oh, good God. What did he do now?

Everyone was silent and looked at each other.

Anna: Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?

Anna looked at Tony irritated no one was telling her what was going on.

Anna: Tony?

Tony eyed his father.

Stefano: Oh, God. Now what? Hmmm?

Bo walked to Stefano.

Bo: We did an investigation on Tony's car. The brakes on his car were set to fail at a certain acceleration.

Roman walked to the end of Anna's bed and talked to her calmly.

Roman: The accident was not an accident. It was intentional.

Anna's mouth opened in a gasp. She looked at Tony horrified. Tony just looked down and bit his jaw. He didn't want her to find out this way and this soon.

Stefano: And why are you questioning me?

Bo: Well, you wouldn't have anything to do with that now, would you?

Stefano turned to John.

Stefano: Let me guess, you were the one that drummed this into their heads?

John just held his chin high looking down at Stefano.

EJ: Father, were you behind this?

Lexie looked at EJ and turned to Stefano wanting to know the same thing.

Stefano: Oh, not you too! You idiots. You have no proof. Why would I want to kill them?

Tony: Perhaps to take advantage of our daughter and raise her child as a DiMera heir?

Stefano glared at him. Anna started hyperventilating. Her monitor starting beeping fast and irregular. She was short breathed.

Anna: Tony?

Tony: Anna? What's wrong?

Lexie: Ok, everyone out RIGHT NOW! You are making her upset! OUT! OUT!

Bo and Roman ushered Stefano out. EJ and John followed behind and closed the door behind them. Lexie checked Anna's vital signs.

Lexie: Anna just take deep breaths and relax.

Tony laid Anna back. She held her hand over her eyes and started crying. Tony sat on her bed and looked at Lexie.

Lexie: She's ok. She's just over-stressed.

Tony: It's ok, Anna.

He kissed her head as Lexie handed him a few tissues. He reached over to Anna. She continued crying. He snuck his hand underneath her hand and put the tissues in her hand.

Tony: It'll be ok. I promise you that.

He bent down and kissed her head.

Tony: I do promise you that.

2 Weeks Later, Anna felt the car stop. She wondered where on earth Tony and Lorna were bringing her to but she promised she'd keep her eyes shut. She was getting impatient though. She hated surprises.

Anna: Can I open my eyes yet?

Lorna: No, you have to keep them shut.

Tony: Hold on.

Tony and Lorna got out of the car. Lorna stood next to the car smiling at their destination as Tony opened Anna's door. He un-did her seat belt and grabbed her hands.

Tony: Keep your eyes shut.

Anna: I am!

He helped her out of the car and shut the door. He walked her a few steps and smiled.

Tony: Ok. Open your eyes.

Anna opened her eyes and gasped as she gazed upon a White Victorian-looking house with long porch, French-style balcony's and a beautiful garden.

Anna: Tony?

Tony wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Tony: It's all ours.

Anna: Our own home?

Tony: Yes.

Lorna: Isn't it great? I helped him pick it out.

Anna stood there stunned.

Anna: When?

Tony: I started making calls when we first decided to move out. I just signed the deal yesterday.

Anna turned around and gave him a huge hug. Tony winked at Lorna.

Anna: Our own home. I can't believe it.

Tony: Believe it.

Anna: It's just beautiful.

Lorna: Wait until you see the inside. I'm going to go and look around.

Tony: Alright.

Tony and Anna both watched their daughter disappear into their new house. Anna sighed.

Tony: What?

Anna: Lorna is going back to Florida tomorrow.

Tony: I know, but she'll be back before you know it.

Anna nodded.

Anna: Oh, I just can't believe it. We survived the accident, we have our daughter, a grandbaby on the way, our own home…

Anna stopped and her smile faltered.

Anna: But Stefano is still roaming Salem.

Tony turned her around and slipped his hands along her neck.

Tony: Yes, but one thing at a time, Darling. One thing at a time.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

THE END

_Keep an eye out for a second installment in the future_


End file.
